Time Unwound
by Chelle21
Summary: AU - At 27, Harry must concede that he has lost the war against Voldemort. Holding onto life by a thin thread, a French Unspeakable gives Harry the chance to right his wrongs, making his past a more valuable weapon than his wand. M for language.
1. History

_Time Unwound_

_Chapter 1 – History_

_August 10, 2007_

Harry's chest rose and fell in quick repetition. He closed his eyes tightly as he drew in a deep breath, doing everything in his power to steady himself in an attempt to calm himself. He stretched one brief moment in time out long enough to clear his senses and regain his composure. When he opened his eyes again his senses exploded with his current predicament. Blue fire surrounded him, the smell of burning flesh filled his nostrils and shrieks of pain… of death rang in his ears. He clutched his wand tightly in his hand as he slowly raised his head from the safety of the embankment. His eyes surveyed the latest battlefield, the newest casualties in the Second War, or as it was coming to be known, the Decade. Harry spotted a tuft of silvery blond hair flowing out from beneath a broken body. Harry's eyes stung with tears, with the reality of who that must be; the last of his direct relatives, Fleur Weasley. She'd saved his life more times than he could count and now she had finally laid it down for him.

Not able to look at the sight of her any longer he moved his eyes again this time towards the source of the blue flames. Gabrielle Delacour hovered several feet off of the ground not far from where her sister had fallen. Her Veela wings fanned to their great expanse, fluttering as if she was going to take flight and in each hand she held a ball of fire. Even with her face contorted to the scaly Veela features Harry could see the rage etched upon her, he could feel it in the heat of the fire she was producing.

The fire had obviously been successful in backing the Death Eaters away from she and Harry but now Harry could see them apprehensively advancing again. While his heart wanted to grieve his mind knew it would have to wait. He ran towards Gabrielle duplicating himself five times over as he did this. When his five doppelgangers were running in a perfectly straight line behind him, Harry cast a disillusionment charm on himself. With that process complete he focused his energy on his duplicates, sending them in five different directions hexing anything that moved.

"Gabrielle," he hissed as he grabbed her foot. "We are all that's left. Come."

"Non, je ne laisserai pas ma soeur," she told him in her native tongue.

"I don't want leave Fleur either but she's gone and we stand no chance," he pled. "Please Gabrielle, I can't lose you too."

Gabrielle finally lowered herself to the ground and the moment she looked it the direction of Harry's face her head immediately jerked to one side and her wings became massive, encircling both of them in their protective embrace. Several spells bounced off of her but Harry knew she could only take so many hits. He circled an arm around her waist and muttered an incantation under his breath. The air around them began to swirl at an alarming rate and a sound as if all of the air were being sucked from the earth filled their ears. Pressure began building around them and within seconds a hole opened up in the ground and appeared to swallow the wizard and Veela whole.

The rushing of wind and a sudden loud bang delivered Harry and Gabrielle back to a villa in the South of France. The home was scant with only one other inhabitant, Mireya Tollmache, a French Unspeakable and the only of Harry's raiding party that did not go out with him that evening.

"Damn it!" he cursed as he stepped away from Gabrielle. "That's it! We're finished."

"Everyone?" Mireya asked as she looked from Harry to Gabrielle.

"Oui," Gabrielle answered with a nod. "Chacun."

"Perhaps now we shall speak of my plan, Harry?"

Harry didn't answer as he kicked the chair nearest him causing it to fly across the room and collided with the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. Though not needed, Dumbledore ducked appropriately as the offending chair splintered against the canvas.

"I daresay I've been through enough, Harry," he told his young prodigy calmly.

"Bugger off, Dumbledore!" he shouted at the old man. "I don't even know why I risked my arse to save your portrait from Hogwarts. Fat lot of good you've done me over the years!"

"Harry," Mireya tried again in a much calmer voice.

"No," Harry said as he turned away. "We're done, Mireya. Nothing can be salvaged."

He didn't give either woman an opportunity to say another word. He turned on his heels and disappeared into the back of the house. The enlarged villa was hardly necessary now. The ten bedrooms wouldn't be filled tonight. Harry slammed his bedroom door behind him causing a gasp to fill the room.

"Sorry Gin," he apologized as he sat on the bed and stared at her.

"How bad was it?" she asked gingerly as to not to upset him worse.

"It's just me, Gabrielle and Mireya now," he answered as he rubbed his face then looked again at the portrait hanging on the wall.

He stood and slowly approached, stretching a hand out as he did so. Ginny too reached out but they both knew it would make no difference, they'd never actually feel each other this way but it didn't stop Harry from pressing his hand against the canvas. Ginny too tried her best to hold his hand.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she whispered as a tear raced down her cheek. "I wish I was still with you."

"So do I, Gin," he admitted quietly.

They pressed their foreheads together and Harry stood like that for a long while. It was never the same as touching his wife but her portrait was all he had left of her. He wasn't even given the peace of burying her body. Voldemort made sure he destroyed Ginevra Potter completely. All that was left of her when he was through was her wedding band, which Voldemort now wore on a chain around his neck. Harry had seen it dangled before him several times in the past three years and he wanted nothing more than to strangle the monster with it. Ginny's ring had become Voldemort's final Horcrux, and the very thought sickened him. Voldemort made the rings a Horcrux for two reasons; the first being that he was a sick monster and the perversion of it appealed to him, and the second being that if Harry did ever get a hold of it to destroy it he would have to destroy his marriage bond as well.

In the eleven years since the war had broken out in full force Harry had endured a number of atrocities. His body and soul bore the scars of a war that had gone badly for all who had fought against Voldemort. And looking back Harry knew it all had begun at the end of his fifth year. That night in the Ministry had set the tone for what the war was bound to turn into. It had seemed heroic and valiant at the time but now Harry realized the very best thing he could have done that day was stay put. He'd learned that lesson over and over but still he fought on even after his wife was killed.

Hours of solitude passed before Harry finally dragged himself away from Ginny's portrait and lay down on the bed they had once shared. He gazed at her and she studied the pain on his face. Nothing was going to make this right for him. She may be just a portrait now but she knew that man inside and out and she knew that his spirit and resolve were hanging on by a very thin thread. And she imagined that the idea of taking a wand to himself was looking quite prosperous at this point.

"Harry, Mireya came in while you were gone," she spoke softly to him.

"What has Dumbledore always said about time travel, Ginny?"

"I know, I know," she conceded. "But Harry, what's left? I know you're ready to give up I can see it on your face, but can you really leave this world to Voldemort? First it was England then France, next it will be Germany and the rest of Europe. How long will it take him to get control of the entire planet?"

"Do you think it will come to that?"

Sadly, she nodded at him. "Harry, you're the one prophesied to defeat him, no one else."

"And I'm doing a bang up job of it."

"I didn't say it to blame you," she said sharply in order to curtail his self bashing tendencies. "Just to make my point; you're the only one who can do it so what do you imagine will happen if you don't?"

Harry turned his head away staring up at the ceiling instead of at Ginny. "I just don't understand how the sand from a time turner is going to help us."

"It's not for you to understand," Ginny said quickly. "That is Mireya's job. She is the Unspeakable with a specialty in time turning. You let her get you to the past and then you stop this before it starts."

"Ginny, if I thought it would work I'd do it in a heartbeat, but I just don't have faith that it will."

"And you know you're defeated now so what's the difference, Harry?"

Harry just smiled at that. She was right. "You know me too well."

Ginny returned his smile. "Get some sleep, Harry. We'll talk more in the morning."

Ginny waited in her portrait, watching over Harry until he finally dozed off. Once she was certain he was asleep she exited the canvas of her own portrait and walked what she liked to refer to as the corridor of abyss until she reached the portrait of Hermione Granger, which was hanging in the potions lab in the basement of the house. Before her death Hermione had not consented easily to having a portrait made and had only done so when Ginny promised her that she would be destroyed once the war was over.

Hermione looked up from her desk as Ginny entered the portrait. She pressed her finger to her mouth in gesture from Ginny to say nothing as she picked her wand up from the desk and cast it at each border of the painting preventing any other portrait inhabitants from wandering in. When it was done she looked back at Ginny.

"Albus is suspicious."

"He's still dead set against this?"

Hermione just shrugged. "No, I don't think so to be honest, but old habits die hard."

"Indeed," Mireya agreed as she entered the room and sealed the door behind her. "I have given Gabrielle a dreamless sleeping draught. She is quite distraught."

"What happened?" Hermione asked having not been filled in on the events of the evening.

"Only she and Harry made it back," Mireya replied. "Everyone is dead."

Hermione look flabbergasted for a moment but then said nothing of the loss of that last of the resistance. Instead her face set in a serious expression. "Well we've nothing to lose now. If Harry won't go back it will have to be you, Mireya."

"Oui," she nodded at Hermione. "I've realized that too, Hermione."

Mireya and the echoes of Hermione Granger and Ginny Potter worked for the next three days straight. They went over every syllable in Mireya's notes, combed over inch text on time turners and travel, and poured all that they had into perfecting the theory behind tarring a soul from the body and applied it all to sending the soul back in time to an earlier version of its corporal self.

Finally with their theory completed Mireya pulled apart one of the three time turners she possessed. She carefully separated sixteen grains of sand into one pile and then thirteen into another pile and finally ten into her last pile. Once that was done she was careful to store the remaining sand safely away so it wouldn't interact with the charms she was about to apply to her three piles. She started with the smallest pile and waved her wand over them until she had engorged them from one minute of time into one hour. She checked each for stability and once she was satisfied she stretched the hour into a day then checked again. She repeated this process until her ten grains were no longer ten minutes but ten years worth of turning sand.

The grains could no longer be called grains though. They were rough and rugged and still looked like sand but they were the size of marbles now. Mireya had anticipated this though and had already assembled an appropriately sized turner to hold them. When the ten year turner was complete she repeated the process on the other two piles of sand. After the completion of the thirteen and sixteen year turners, Hermione and Ginny insisted that she take a break and get some much needed rest. In the grand scheme of their plan she had completed only the easiest part. The toughest challenge was still ahead of her and she needed all of the wits about her to complete it properly.

After a day of rest and checking after Harry and Gabrielle, whom were both still sulking, Mireya returned to her lab and took to the task of changing history. She took to layering the time turners with containment charms and protective wards in order to encase the soul and then she cast the curse that would certainly send chills up Harry's spine if he knew of it, the Horcrux creation curse; the curse needed to sever the soul. But onto that horror she heaped and extra helping of abuse. Her severe spell was meant to completely severe the soul from the body as the grains of sand pulled the individual's spirit through time. She knew full well the repercussions of this act; the body would immediately die. There was no coming back from this trip.

It seemed like it had been a year since she'd set to her task of creating the time turners, and while she had worked on the theory for most of her adult life, it had only taken her six days to assemble the three time turners. She looked at her work sitting on the table before her. It was both an amazing and desperate bit of work and in her joy of success she also felt the cool chill of the destruction she was capable of. Whoever attempted this, whether it be her or Harry, ran a very real risk of simply killing themselves.

"It is time to talk with Harry," she sighed, not really aiming her comment at either of the women hovering in Hermione's portrait. It wasn't hard to find him; he hadn't left his room in days. "Harry," she called as she wrapped gently on his door. "I must speak with you." She waited for several moments before knocking again. "Please Harry."

The door slowly opened and Harry stood there with it only half open. He was in full bread now and regardless of the fact that he'd been in bed it was obvious from his bloodshot eyes that he hadn't had much sleep.

"Have finished commandeering my wife?"

Mireya sighed heavily at this remark. "I have no wish to be cruel to you, Harry, but your wife died many years ago and if you wish to do anything about it you will come zee me in the lab this instant."

She gave him no chance to response just turned and opened he'd follow. She was pleasantly surprised to her his heavy footsteps behind her. It made her wonder how a man who stormed about could be so light footed in battle. But in all of her musings it did not matter why or how Harry had become the way he had. Her plan was to use his knowledge to change the past and that was all that matter at this point. If he would not consent to go himself she would need what was inside his head so that she could affect the future from the past.

Harry's eyes immediately fell on the table where the time turners sat, each larger then the first. From there he looked at the portrait on the wall only to find it empty. Though he suspected the inhabitant and a friend were indeed present but just not making themselves known.

"Just give it to me straight," he said to Mireya as he had a seat on a nearby stool.

Mireya nodded quickly as she picked up the first time turner. "If you'd like to know how they work I'd be happy to share it with you but I think what is most important is that this time turner will divide the soul from the body as it is activate, making only the spirit travel back in time."

"And how does the spirit inhabitant the body once it has arrived at its desired location?"

"I have charmed the devices with a type of encasement charm. It should reunite and hold the spirit and body together no matter what time they land in."

Harry picked up the turner nearest him and inspected it. His knowledge of time turners was limited. He'd only needed to know how to operate them, but he knew it always took you to the exact place you began turning the device at, only moving time backwards not location.

"And how will it carry me from France back to England?" he asked.

"It will not," she answered. "You will have to be in the location in which you wish to arrive before you begin turning."

Harry looked from the time turner to Mireya. "And how do you purpose I get back into England undetected?"

"Well, that will not be easy but I feel confident you will manage it."

Harry almost snorted in response to that but he too knew he could get back in Voldemort's territory and use the time turner before the dark forces descended upon his location.

"How precise is the timing? I will have to know exactly where I was in the past to connect with my body."

"Yes, that is true," she agreed as she set down the ten year turner. "And I have measured the grains as precisely as possible. The one you are holding sixteen years, four months, one week, six days, thirteen hours and seven minutes."

Harry peered at her with one raised eyebrow. "I'm not sure who is more anal, you or Hermione."

"I will take that as a compliment!" she snapped at him.

"Sixteen years," he said aloud as he rubbed his chin. "That means you can't get me back further than eleven."

"I could try if it were necessary. I have two more time turners, but it would hardly do you any good. I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do about your parents. You can't go back further than your own life and you will have little effect as an infant hunting Horcruxes. You may also be bound by your own abilities at the time of your arrival until your body and spirit mend fully."

"It will be my soul though right? I mean not the one my eleven year old self had with the Ministry's trace on it and Voldemort's Horcrux attached to it."

"In theory it will be the soul you posses now and all of your memories," she tried to sound reassuring but there was no way she could guarantee it to Harry. "There will be one way to test it though."

"What's that?"

"I believe you were a Parseltongue when the Horcrux was with you?"

Harry nodded. "You're right and if I'm not then we can assume my trace gone as well." He studied the object in his hands for several minutes before looking at Mireya again. "What if it doesn't work?"

"Well I have thought that perhaps we should both go," she told him. "You use the one in your hand in hopes that you will destroy all of the Horcruxes and Voldemort long before he can do any damage, and I shall go back ten years to be available to you once you come of age again if you should need me."

"And what of Gabrielle?"

"She has suffered enough," Mireya said quietly. "She is a strong witch and wonderful Auror but you are aware as well as I that she would be better off outside of this plan. If history were to remain unchanged we would be sending her back to years of captivity with those monsters. You know perfectly well what they did to her."

Harry could hardly forget. He was the one who had found her in the wizarding camp. She'd never once turned on her Veela charm but the Death Eaters had spent years pretending they were helpless under their effects and were always spared an inch when they took their indulgences in her, and they'd taken liberties so fiercely with her that not only had she become incapable of having children but the sight of a man frightened her for years to come afterwards, and if one dared reach out to touch her they certainly incurred her other Veela charms. It was Harry and Harry alone that could touch her in any way but even that had taken years to get to. She'd let him hold on only long enough to transport then departed his company immediately.

"We must see to her safety here and now, in this time in case we both fail," Harry insisted.

Mireya couldn't agree more. "I will take her to the colony in Cape Town. We know witches hiding there that she can hide with."

That seemed acceptable to Harry. To their best knowledge the colony in South Africa was still unknown to Voldemort and the last person who'd been sent to it was two years ago. Harry clinched his eyes shut remembering the look on little Thomas's face when Harry left him behind. But the danger was much too great to keep a four year old around and Harry could not be his savior. He had not been able to save anyone and children were never allowed to stay in England or France. He'd left Neville's son with the same family that had taken in little Teddy Lupin. His godson promised to treat Thomas as a brother and look out for him. That had been the last time he'd seen a child's face… a child that was alive that is.

Harry shook his head vigorously to wash the thought away. It did not do to dwell on what he could not change. But in that very same thought another streaked; Mireya was giving him the chance not to dwell but to repair. Could he truly mend the past? Could he rewrite history with no one the wiser of it?

_August 18, 2007_

Harry took one last look across the pristine waters of Mediterranean Sea. He took comfort in the calmness of the sight, taking in deep breaths of the salty air, letting it cleanse him before he embarked on a journey that would correct history or lead him to his death. Either way he needed the gentle sight of the sea before he began his expedition.

Finally content with what he must do, Harry turned his back on the morning waters and Apparated with a pop so soft the lapping waves easily covered any noise that he made. He arrived on the edge of the small village boarding DePanne in Belgium. With his time turner secured around his neck, his wand in his right hand and a small leather bound book in his left hand, he made his way north by east, towards another body of water: the English Channel.

These waters were not welcoming in any way. They'd been filled with blood shed as the Death Eaters had driven what was left of the Aurors and the Order from England a year prior. Seeing Harry's forces in retreat had given Voldemort great pleasure but Harry knew he'd done right by those witches and wizards. He'd bought them another year. Though now standing at the bank he wasn't sure that meant much of anything. Their retreat into France only gave invitation to Voldemort to advance his forces in search of Harry.

And it all hardly matter any longer, there was only one thing he could do to truly right his situation and the deaths of the countless wizards who had fought for him. He raised his left hand and looked at the book. _Tales of Beedle the Bard_. He'd still never come to read the infernal book and was certain Snape had made it a portkey only to rib Harry further about those damn hallows. But he was glad he'd kept it. He needed direct transport to Hogwarts. He had to get to Gryffindor Tower before the Death Eaters caught him. They couldn't bring down the castle's wards but they could get through them with some effort. And Harry knew that Voldemort would send his Death Eaters once the trespass alarm indicated that it was none other than Harry Potter who had entered the country. According to his own calculations in crossing Voldemort's boundaries before he had two minutes for a response, add to it the five or so minutes that the curse breakers needed to gap the wards and Harry figured he had ten minutes at best to get from the Headmaster's office to the room that held the first year Gryffindor boys in 1991. Then he would need to situate what was likely a badly damaged room so that he could turn his time turner on the area where his bed sat and hope upon hope that little Harry Potter was in his dorm room as he was supposed to be after curfew on December 31, 1991.

Harry glanced down at his watch. "7:32," he said to himself as he began to pace in the fresh morning light. "A few more minutes, Potter."

He was doing his best to get himself to 8:45 pm on Near Year's Eve. He wasn't certain of it but he could have sworn he and Ron had been getting ready for a game of exploding snap about that time.

Ron.

His thoughts lingered for a moment on his best mate. The boy he'd grown up with and the man he watched die. They'd all died of course but Ron had been the first death to truly rip Harry's heart out. It wasn't long after Harry's eighteenth birthday.

"No use in reliving it now," Harry hissed to himself to keep his thoughts on track.

He glanced at his watch again, 7:35. Close enough. Harry opened the book to his desired page, the first page of the tale of _The Warlock's Hairy Heart_; somehow very befitting of both Snape and the moment.

Harry tapped his wand against the page and whispered, "_Porti,_" and the unfriendly hook of the portkey activated, yanking him by his navel back to the castle Harry had considered his home. The spinning stopped almost as abruptly as it began and Harry, being much more seasoned with portkey travel, landed on his feet running. His paid no mind to the few portraits that remain hanging in the Headmaster's office as he bolted from it at lightening speed. The staircases no longer move in the castle and Harry's grateful for it as he makes his speedy ascent to the seventh floor. He's surprised to find the fat lady sitting in her portrait when he arrives at the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Harry!" the fat lady gasped at him. "Oh I knew you'd be back."

"I haven't the time," he pants out between deep breaths and counting the seconds in his head. "I've only minutes, Prudence, please let me pass and stall all others to all ends."

"Harry, you're asking that I lay—"

"I know what I ask," he insisted. "But this is our one and only last chance. Please Prudence?"

"Yes, yes of course," she agreed quickly upon realizing his urgency and swung open for him. "They will have to forcibly remove me to get through my sheltered halls."

Harry climbed through the portrait hole without knowledge of the audience he had. Several of the ghosts had followed his flight and upon hearing his conversation with the fat lady knew the importance of the moment. He wasn't back for memories or to lie down and die, but to fight anew and they were going to do all they could to help him.

Harry continued up the spell damaged stairs to the dormitory he once shared with four boys. He had to jump several missing steps to get there and threw open the door to find that a wall was missing. Harry quickly erected a concealment charm against the exposed morning light so that anyone on broom would not immediately see him. Then he set about reconstructing his four post bed in its proper place. He had just finished when he heard an explosion followed by shouting. Harry fired a locking charm and a stone shield against the door as he climbed up on the bed. Clutching his wand in one hand, Harry immediately went for the chain dangling from his neck. He turned it over quickly, counting each turn aloud.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…"

Another loud bang vibrated the walls to the dorm room.

"Eight, nine, ten, eleven…" he must finish.

"Harry Potter!" Voldemort's voice rang out closer than Harry expected.

"Twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen," he continued.

His hastily cast charm failed and the entrance to the dorm broke open. Three Death Eaters stood there with Voldemort just behind them looking at Harry.

"Sixteen," he said with a silly smirk on his face, looking directly at Voldemort. "Time's up, Tom!" he shrieked before a brilliant flash of light imploded on him.


	2. Turning

_Chapter 2 – Turning_

_December 31, 1991_

_8:44 pm_

Five boys sat in different stages of undress in the first year Gryffindor dorm as they prepared for bed. Four of them were silent as Seamus recapped his holiday to his dorm mates.

"How about you, Harry, did you have a good holiday?" Dean shifted the question as Seamus finished up.

"Yeah, the—"

But Harry was interrupted by a blinding light and a bang so forceful that all five boys were knocked flat on their backs in their cots. A heat of tremendous proportion filled the room as streaks of what appeared to be lightening rained down in the vicinity of Harry's bed. Terrified, Harry clinched his eyes shut but that didn't stop what happened next. His small form flipped from his back to front then righted to his toes bringing his body perfectly vertical with the floor, toes hovering inches above his cot. In the haze of the happenings, of which the other boys were certainly frightened of too, a man appeared before Harry.

"Dad?" young Harry asked in astonished whisper at what he thought was James Potter invaded him. Harry screamed out, feeling as though his body were being torn inside out. It felt like an eternity, but as excruciating pain goes, it passed quickly and Harry found himself on his hands and knees staring over the edge of his cot at his trunk. He drew in several deep breaths as he realized it wasn't James Potter who had appeared but he himself that appeared before young Harry and that the carefully laid plans had worked.

A delirious laugh escaped his lips as he turned and took in the sights, sounds and smells of the new reality in which he found himself. He soaked in the welcome sight of four eleven year boys slowly sitting up on their cots again, the bright flame of the fire burning in their grate and the vibrant colors of the castle surrounding him. Brown and grey were never colors Harry would have imagined as vibrant but the walls of the castle glowed with liveliness. It had been ten longs years since he'd seen the castle in this state and only now did he realize how very alive the building was, how it was happiest when its halls and rooms were filled with children.

"Bloody hell!" Ron snapped as he looked over to Harry. "What was that?"

"Ron," Harry whispered taking in the sight of the boy.

Ron didn't get a chance to respond to Harry's strange behavior before the door banged opened. "That is precisely what I'd like to know, Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall said from their doorway.

"We were just talking when that happened, Professor," Dean offered.

"Exactly what was 'that'?" she inquired.

"I don't know," Ron replied as he rubbed his head. "It got really bright and the whoosh! I'm lying down and it's blazing hot."

"Yeah," Seamus added. "Then all of this lightening, it looked like lightening anyways, started coming down around Harry."

McGonagall peered at Harry and he immediately hung his head. She was no Legilimens but he knew he couldn't take the chance of being taken before Dumbledore yet. The longer he put off that meeting the better.

"Sorry Professor, I didn't mean to do it," he mumbled. "I didn't even know what it would do." He finally looked up and met the eyes of his head of house. The look on her face demanded further explanation. "I read about this shooting star charm in the library last week. We were talking about holiday and it just sort of popped to mind. I honestly didn't think—"

"Quite obviously," she scolded him sternly. "Mr. Potter, it was very foolish of you to attempt an advanced charm such as that. You're lucky no one was injured. Ten points from Gryffindor and you will serve detention next Friday evening."

"Yes ma'am," he told her in the smallest voice he could muster.

Before any of the other boys could say anything to him, Harry retreated into the shelter of his bed. He pulled the curtains shut and applied an Imperturbable Charm to them. Harry lay back and smiled to himself. The horrors of the reality he'd come from were now washed away. He couldn't even begin to consider which event in his past was the worst and he dared not think of Ginny or he'd find himself Apparating to the Burrow to steal her away. Instead he just melted into the comfort of his bed and let the drowsiness he felt take him. There was much to do and many plans to be laid but Harry allowed his body the rest it was demanding. He was unsure if he was so tired because he was back in the body of an eleven year boy or if it was because his soul had just been through a magically draining experience. Mireya had said it could take weeks to get his own true magical power back. And he knew he'd need that time to plot out his next moves. He would also need to do everything he could to sort out the truth and lies he would be telling and how to keep suspicion upon him to an absolute minimum. He couldn't risk being brought before Dumbledore, Snape or even Quirrell until his mind was back in order and fully protected with Occlumency.

Harry slept better than he had in ages that night. When he woke the next morning he wasn't sure what time it was but it was still dark in the dorm room, which of course meant very little in Scotland's winter. He felt certain it was early though and was proven right upon observing his slumbering dorm mates. Harry quietly gathered a change of clothing, his beloved invisibility cloak and his wand and ventured to the loo to clean up. The hot shower did him wonders and he left Gryffindor Tower under his cloak.

While Harry had always loved the castle full of people walking the corridors at five in the morning was much appreciated as well. At eleven or even seventeen the first time he never considered the castle, the walls, the corridors, the stairs and everything that was one with the castle, what gave Hogwarts life. It certainly drew a great deal from all of its inhabitants but the castle seemed as much alive with its empty halls then it did when it was bustling with students hurrying along to classes. Hogwarts was alive. Harry could feel the life emanating off of the walls. He gently laid his hand against the stone. He could hear faint whispering, the gentle hum of contentment, and even with the chill of winter, he could feel the heat of life in the stones. He ran his hand along the wall as he continued walking, a knowing smile on his face.

Twenty minutes later Harry was standing in the Room of Requirement having conjured the place where all things are hidden. As there was no rush, Harry looked around as he made his way towards the diadem. He picked up and thumbed through a few books but decided not to take any with him just yet. A few other items caught his attention but again he decided to leave those for another time. The diadem was his desired object in this trip and Harry found it precisely where he remembered meeting it for the first time in his sixth year.

Tempted to destroy it on the spot, Harry knew better. Voldemort was currently residing in the back of Quirrell's head and Harry couldn't risk that such a close proximity to the Dark Lord would alert Voldemort to the destruction of one of his Horcruxes. No, Harry knew the time wasn't right but he also knew he couldn't leave the diadem in its current position. He'd already altered time and he had no idea what changes his first eight hours back in time would have changed. He certainly couldn't risk Voldemort retrieving the diadem and trying to gain a corporeal body from it like he had with the diary and Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny," Harry whispered as his mind finally succumbed to his heart and the woman he was desperately in love with.

Tears immediately filled his eyes and Harry let them fall. For so many years he'd hidden his anguish over his wife's death. He was expected to be strong and continue on but when Ginny died all he truly wanted to do was to die himself. Life no longer seemed worth living, especially in the badly damaged world he existed in. The only thing that had kept him going was his promise to join his wife as soon as he disposed of Voldemort.

Albus Dumbledore slowly paced the hearth rug in his office. His eyes were down cast, watching each step his feet took. He'd slept very little the evening before and it had nothing to do with a New Year celebration. No, the disturbance in Gryffindor Tower troubled him, and even more so knowing that it was localized on the first year boy's dormitory. He'd called upon Professor McGonagall to investigate the matter at once and when she returned she seemed sure to her explanation and truly believed that young Mr. Potter had foolishly attempted a charm well beyond his years. After her assurances that no one was hurt and she'd dealt with Harry appropriately, she retired for the evening, but Dumbledore's sleep had been less forthcoming.

Perhaps he was just too inclined to believe something wrong, but he highly doubted a shooting star charm had been misfired in his castle. A charm of that magnitude, even badly performed, would not have fluxed the magic in the castle's shield charm. No, Dumbledore had immediately suspected an intruder had managed transport into the castle. The how and who were the questions though. Certainly any intruder in proximity of Harry Potter must be found, but to learn the flux of magic had occurred by Harry Potter was more troubling indeed. What was going on with the young boy?

"Albus, there is a student roaming the castle," one of the many former headmasters informed him.

Dumbledore looked up to the origin of this information to find Dexter Fortescue alert in his portrait. "Did you happen to see who this individual was, Dexter?"

"No, I did not Albus, as it was only a hand that I saw."

Dumbledore nodded slowly, knowing that could be only Harry Potter. He was the only one in the castle that owned an invisibility cloak.

Harry Potter…

"Thank you, Dexter, but he's not technically out of bounds since it is after five now. However if you hear or see him do anything out of the ordinary please let me know."

"Certainly Albus."

What was going on with Harry Potter?

Harry wiped his eyes and nose on the conjured handkerchief then vanished it. He slapped his cheeks a few times as he stood to his feet feeling more exhausted now then he did after his time turning. Ginny always said that crying was a tiring business and while Harry had certainly cried before, he'd never allowed himself to grieve for his wife. Everyone was counting on him and he didn't have the luxury of falling apart when all he wanted to do was lie down and die after getting the confirmation that Voldemort had indeed destroyed Ginny Potter. Those days of not knowing had been more agonizing than the first few days after having definitive proof that she was gone but it didn't stop the pain that still radiated from him. Knowing that she was safely tucked in her bed at the Burrow at that very moment finally made Harry smile.

"This time it will be different," he promised himself and her even if she couldn't possibly know what was happening in the world around her. "This time he'll never hurt you, Ginny."

Harry set the room to change around him and freshened up at a basin it had provided then sat at the desk. He removed parchment, ink and quill from the door and began taking notes. First and foremost on his list was to ensure his Occlumency was back at full force. While Dumbledore may not pry at every occasion, Snape certainly did and regardless of the camaraderie that he and the Potions Master came to have, this Snape was set to hate Harry for all he represented. Until Harry could build the partnership he had with Severus Snape back up, constant vigilance would need to be his motto.

He spent the next hour making notes and working on his mental shields before finally exiting the room. By then students were in the corridors, not many, but still enough to blend in as he made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. He wasn't surprised to find Hermione already sitting at the Gryffindor table eating a bowl of porridge while reading a book. Harry smiled as he approached and had a seat next to her. He hadn't seen Hermione in the flesh in nearly five years and seeing her again intensified his emotions once more. Keeping them in check for the next few days would prove difficult for Harry but he knew he'd have to manage it.

"Morning Hermione," he said in a cheerful voice.

"What happened last night, Harry?" she asked immediately. "All the boys said it came from your room and you got detention with Professor McGonagall."

"Yeah, I sort of tried a spell that I shouldn't have."

"Harry, that's very serious, someone could've gotten hurt."

"I feel bad enough already, Hermione," he replied to her. "I won't do it again."

Harry let the conversation fall away there. He didn't really glance up at Hermione as he ate his breakfast. He'd forgotten how much of an authoritarian she could be. She'd actually grown out of to some degree towards the end of her life. She still knew just about everything there was to know about everything, but she was never quite the same after Ron died and it showed most in the falling away of her know-it-all attitude.

So many things he'd have to learn to cope with again. He wasn't necessarily looking forward to it. His last few days in 2007 had been spent in a whirlwind of information and excitement over what was possible. He hadn't given a lot of thought to every aspect of being eleven again, and the thought of puberty made him groan internally.

Harry spent the next several days in the company of others but truly only with himself as he adjusted to his new predicament. Hermione had pestered him to confide in her and Harry had almost laughed out loud even in his irritation, she never did learn that wasn't the approach to take with him. She'd stopped her pleading after three days though and Harry assumed it had something to do with Ron speaking to her a corner alone. Harry had only caught a few words of the conversation but mirror and parents were among them. It was then that Harry remembered his younger self had just found the Mirror of Erised and saw his parents for the first time. Hermione took a much more sympathetic approach with him after that.

Friday morning dawned bright and white. Several feet of snow had fallen and the emerging sun shone brightly off of the powdered grounds, sending reflections of light soaring throughout the castle. Breakfast was followed by his first double potions lesson which Harry wasn't quite looking forward to. During his last potions lesson Snape had tried to read Harry's thoughts but had been gently repelled by Harry. Harry didn't want to raise the potion master's suspicions further than need so he'd only gently removed him. But Snape was prone to full Legilimens attacks when frustrated so Harry knew he could count on one sooner or later. Two hours in the dungeon seemed like an opportunity that Snape not dare pass.

Harry sat quietly with Ron as they worked on their assignment. Ron was carefully chopping ingredients and Harry added and stirred the cauldron appropriately. He had just finished adding the last ingredient and begun a counter-clock wise turn when a pain exploded in his head. Harry reacted how he always had under an intense attack and sent out a broad spectrum stunner that knocked out his entire classroom including Snape. With everyone slouched at the work station or lying on the floor Harry looked back at his professor.

"Why do you have to be so damned nosey?" he asked with great irritation. "Now I've got to come up with something to cover this up."

Harry walked over to Draco Malloy's work station and smirked at the boy lying on the ground. He quickly summoned asphodel root from the store room cupboards and dropped it into the cauldron. Quickly he returned to his work station and took position on the floor near Ron. The hissing of the cauldron told him he had very little time so he slumped to the ground and waited just a few more seconds until the cauldron began spitting large flames and the moment it exploded he revived the entire room but only in time for everyone to assume they had taken cover from the fireworks pouring out of Malfoy's cauldron.

Harry and Ron smirked at each other as Malfoy hurried to extinguish the flames.

"Serves him right," Ron whispered.

"So this is your doing is it?" Snape snapped looking directly at Harry and Ron on the floor.

"No sir," Ron answered quickly. "We were just taking cover down here."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Weasley."

"What a miserable git!" Ron complained ten minutes later as they were making their way to Transfiguration. "What's he mean by taking points away from me when Malfoy melted his cauldron."

"You know how Snape is, Ron," Harry told him. "Probably better that he went after you than me. He'd probably have taken fifty points from me."

Ron shrugged. "That's probably true."

"Strange though isn't it?" Hermione spoke up. "I mean he's always going after Harry so why didn't he this time? You two were together right in front of him but he chose to blame Ron."

"And?" Ron asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"It's just odd, that's all," she said giving Harry a long look then finally taking position in front of them to lead them to class.

"She's the odd one," Ron whispered to Harry.

"Tell me about it," Harry replied with a smile.

Transfiguration was conducted without a hitch and after class Professor McGonagall informed him that he was to meet Filch at eight o'clock for his detention. That night Harry was only two minutes into scrubbing a floor when Snape stalked down the corridor.

"Filch, I will oversee Potter's detention this evening," he said straightaway.

"But Professor I've got all of the corridors to…"

Snape waved his wand and the bucket and mop flew from Harry's hands and began performing his task on their own. "There you are. I really do have something _better_ arranged for Potter tonight."

A filthy little smiled curved Filch's lips. "Oh yes, I understand Professor. Good evening to you both."

Snape simply turned on his heels with the expectation that Harry would follow. Harry knew there was no use in digging his heels in, Snape won this round already and his energy would be best conserved for the Legilimens attack that was on its way. He followed Snape down into the dungeons where they entered a badly messed classroom.

"As you can see you have your work cut out for you," he sneered. "So I suggest you get to work."

Harry just nodded as he took in the sights of the walls covered in goo and drippings all over the floor. Of course Snape could have cleaned it with a wave of his wand but knowing that Harry had detention and having the opportunity to have him alone to probe his mind was probably Snape's dream come true.

Of course Harry said nothing as he began his task of cleaning up the mess the fifth year class made. Snape sat at his desk marking papers occasionally looking over at Harry as he worked. A full hour had passed and over half the classroom was back to a normal state when Harry looked up to see Snape standing over him.

"Yes sir?" he asked politely.

"You seem to be working at an _enhanced_ rate tonight, Potter. How is that?"

"I'm just cleaning, sir," he answered.

Snape's eyes narrowed on him. "Stand up, Potter."

Harry complied, not breaking eye contact with the man even though he knew that was the easiest way to utilize Legilimency. And Harry did indeed feel the probes of Snape's attempt. He stayed calm and did everything he could to push him out of his mind without a violent reaction. While it certainly seemed that the purpose of Snape's eye contact was for Legilimency, Harry couldn't help but see something more in the man's gaze.

Snape's eyes were black as coal and loathing for Harry was present but something was different, softer… almost as if Harry knew this Snape…

Snape gave his head the slightest jerk then refocused. Realizing that Legilimency was not working on Harry, Snape turned to another tactic. "What happened in Gryffindor Tower last weekend?" he asked.

"I tried a shooting star charm, sir," he answered calmly. "That is why I'm serving detention tonight."

"Indeed," Snape answered, peering down his nose at Harry with suspicious eyes. "Get back to work."

"Yes sir," Harry obeyed, happy that the encounter had gone so well. He knew he could count on more rounds of Legilimency from Snape and he could only hope they were as pleasant as this one had been, but he'd also have to be on the lookout for whatever else may be going on with Snape. No one would mistake the man's cold stare as anything but, but Harry knew Severus, and somehow he felt incredibly close to his mentor for one brief moment.

Harry returned to Gryffindor Tower just after eleven o'clock, and as usual, avoided everyone and tucked straight into bed. He settled back into his life as a first year and the next month went by without fanfare. His thoughts would dwell on the Horcruxes and how to get them without being caught but he felt it was most important to build his Occlumency back up to full strength, ensure that he was no longer a Horcrux himself and throw Ron and Hermione off of the path to rescue the Philosopher's Stone. It was the end of January before he finally purposely helped Hagrid convince the trio that Dumbledore had already moved the stone to another location. Since he'd always been the most curious of the three, not to mention the one with "the saving people thing" it hadn't been difficult to get Ron and Hermione to move on. With that done he could concentrate on the tasks he had on hand, and he finally made it to Myrtle's bathroom to attempt to open the Chamber of Secrets.

He looked around the bathroom, checking each stall for Myrtle before he stepped up to the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. It was something he really hadn't done much in the month since he'd been young again and it was strange to see a boy staring at him in the mirror. Of course his hair was still wild and sticking up everywhere no matter what point in his life he was; his eyes were green but if Ginny were there she'd tell him how much brighter they were when he was still a child and this was the first time Harry could see what she meant. He could see the hope young Harry held and realized he must share it to some extent or his horrid life adventures would have muted the eleven-year-olds eyes. It was the first time he'd really thought of the eleven year old he'd taken over. It was him but it wasn't. Harry felt the child and realized that they had intergraded well with each other and young Harry was infusing the older version of himself with hope, and that was a powerful thing.

The only scar currently on his face was the lightening-bolt shaped one on his forehead; the others had yet to come to fruition, and hopefully never would. He certainly didn't miss the deep gash in his left cheek. If he could keep that scar from being born this time he would be able to give into Ginny's request of being clean shaven more often.

Harry finally cast his eyes away from the mirror and took a step back. He closed his eyes and spoke. "Open," he said then looked around. "Open?" he asked again but nothing happened. He wanted to be excited that this meant he didn't speak Parseltongue and therefore he wasn't a Horcrux but it had been so long since he'd last spoken Parseltongue that he couldn't be sure he could do it on command any longer.

He took a step back, peered down at the small snake etched on the faucet and imagined it before him, slithering, flickering with life.

"Open," he hissed and the faucet obeyed.

Harry stepped back as the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets opened. His heart sank. He let his eyes fall closed for a moment then took another step back and ordered the entrance closed. He paced the small space in front of the sinks as he thought this through. The trace wasn't an issue; he knew how to remove it. The issue was the Horcrux within him. He couldn't exactly let anyone cast the killing curse at him and he wasn't sure it would be effective unless it was Voldemort who did it, and somehow running to the staff quarters and asking Quirrell to kill him didn't seem sensible.

He would get the Horcrux out of him but it wouldn't happen tonight so he refocused on his task, he was prepared to leave the school this evening and go after a Horcrux, he saw no reason to alter that plan. He stopped pacing turned his wand on himself and muttered the spell to remove his trace. A bright purple light glowed about him for a moment and as the color faded to lavender Harry removed his invisibility cloak from his knapsack and wrapped it around him. The trace would be gone within twenty minutes and that was about how long it would take to walk to Honeydukes. He didn't need the Marauder's Map to get into the tunnel to Honeydukes; he remembered the tunnel behind the one-eyed witch well. He did however have to hover himself against the top of the tunnel as the Weasley twins clambered through its small passageway, their arms laden with goodies. Harry had to restrain himself from giving them a good fright. It was such a perfect opportunity but it would have to wait. Oh the things he could do to the pranksters.

Once out of the tunnel Harry checked his skin for any purple hues and when he saw none he wasted no time in Apparating to Little Hangleton just outside of the Gaunt home. He wasn't worried about anyone seeing him because of his cloak and if anyone was around to hear his arrival, he was certain they would pass off the gentle pop as a noise of the world around them. As it was, the road leading up to the shabby cottage was completely deserted, as Harry expected. He quickened his pace with the cloak still in place and arrived shortly at the small house. The overgrown brush that surrounded the house was so thick that it did force him to remove his cloak and use a cutting charm to make his way through the brush and a blasting charm to get through the front door, but soon Harry was standing in the darkened main room with the tip of his wand lit.

Not wanting to search through dust and debris, Harry held out his wand and called, "_Accio Resurrection Stone_!" He hadn't expected it to work but the hallow that had been converted into the Gaunt ring rattled against the floorboards as it broke free from a broken chair and flew up into Harry's outstretched hand.

Harry inspected the ring in his hand, searching it by wand light to make sure it held the stone that he needed. Dumbledore never did tell him how the ring killed his hand so Harry wasn't tempted to put it on in the least. He stared at the ring, absentmindedly turning it in his hands.

He looked up when he heard someone clear their throat. Harry's wand was pointed at it in an instant.

James Potter merely smiled at his son, Lily however gasped.

"Mum… Dad," he whispered to them, lowering his wand and smiling as he realized what happened. He regarded the ring as the Resurrection Stone, not as a Horcrux or even a ring really, and so as its true master it came to him when called and showed him his deceased loved ones when turned. He looked briefly for Ginny but understood he wouldn't see her because she wasn't dead in this reality.

"Harry," Lily whispered as she approached him. "We're so proud of you, Harry," she told him as she reached out for him. Their hands met, and while it wasn't quite the same as touching flesh to flesh, their hands did meet.

"I'm not eleven," he confided in her.

James nodded. "We've been watching you your whole life, son. We were pretty terrified with that stunt on New Year's Eve but we slowly realized that you were different… older and up to something. Your mum figured it out the morning that you got that crown."

"Diadem," Lily corrected her husband. "What's going on, Harry? I have inferred that you are from the future but I'm not sure how you managed time travel or what you're up to now. I thought you'd go straight after Voldemort—"

"Who is possessing your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor right now, Harry," James added helpfully.

"I knew every move that Voldemort is going to make for the next sixteen years," Harry told him. "I assure you, I'm perfectly aware of where Voldemort is right now."

"Then why are you here in the middle of the shack instead of taking care of him?"

"Sixteen years," Lily whispered with tears slowly running down her face. "James, did you hear him? Sixteen years. That means he's twenty-seven."

James looked from Harry to Lily to Harry again. And Harry just nodded. He was going to say something to them when he heard the cracking of branches outside. He quickly extinguished his wand light and threw the cloak around the three of them. His mother was about to say something but James covered her mouth as he pulled both his wife and his son in closer to him so none of them would be seen.

Harry concentrated on the noise, reaching out with his mind to identify who it was. He was shocked to find that he suspected it was in fact a person and not an animal and a wizard to boot.

"I have to leave," he whispered. "I'll turn the stone again before I destroy it, I swear."

They both nodded at him as the footsteps grew closer. "Quickly son," James urged and Harry nodded, flipping the stone back over so his parents would fade away again. Once they were gone he stuck the Gaunt ring in his pocket and Apparated right into Honeydukes cellar. Curiosity ate away at him as he walked back through the tunnel into the castle. Who was that coming to the Gaunt home? Local kids knowing it was deserted? A squatter seeking shelter? No, those options were no good because Harry sensed the presence of another wizard. It was difficult for Harry to believe that a magical person would happen upon that house on the same night that he decided to visit it. No, somehow the witch or wizard in question was aware of Harry's presence.

The next morning at breakfast Harry got the answer to who knew he had entered the Gaunt home. Dumbledore rarely showed interest in Harry and to do so on a Saturday morning seemed odd. Harry could feel the headmaster's eyes on him all through breakfast, not to mention a gentle Legilimency probe. Harry had not problem keeping his mind sealed again Dumbledore. Snape required a shove to get out but Dumbledore could just be kept out since he wasn't trying an attack.

Dumbledore's attempts that morning left Harry wondering how Dumbledore knew he had gone to Little Hangleton. If he hadn't removed the trace correctly surely the Ministry of Magic would want to know how and why young Harry Potter had Apparated twice in one night. So Harry could safely rule out a Ministry official. The most logical conclusion that Harry could come to was that Dumbledore didn't know it was Harry who had entered the Gaunt home but that a wizard had. He must have set up some sort of alarm or trigger to alert him if anyone… if Voldemort tried to reenter the home.

One night after Quidditch practice nearly two weeks after retrieving the Gaunt ring, Harry finally was able to sneak away from Ron and Hermione and go to the Room of Requirement. He imagined his study and promptly set the diadem on the table before turning the ring over three times and setting it down next to the diadem. He looked up to see his parents standing before him.

"Mum, Dad," he said to them with a large smile. "Sorry it took me longer than I anticipated getting some time alone again. I'd forgotten how hectic my schedule could be and I'm only a first year!"

"It's all right, Harry," his mother told him. "I rather like that you're concentrating on your studies."

At that Harry just shrugged. "The real struggle is keeping suspicion down. I think Hermione is getting pretty frustrated that I'm suddenly better than her in all practical applications, but I'm an old hat at this stuff now. Anyways," he sighed changing the subject. "I guess we should have a nice long talk before I have to destroy the stone. The first time I possessed the stone we really didn't have much time. Do you guys remember that at all?" he wondered.

"Afraid not, Harry," James told him. "It might be your past but it was our future."

"Let's all have a seat," Lily suggested as she moved over to the chairs by the fireplace. Her son and husband followed her and sat as well. "Tell us what you're doing."

Harry took a deep breath and started. He told them of Voldemort's past and his quest to become immortal. He told them of the all of the Horcruxes and which ones were in existence at the present time. He then laid it out for them, the history of the future, of the world he'd come from. He told them of all of his encounters with Voldemort starting in his first year. He continued on leaving out small details but not stopping as he poured his heart out to his parents. When he was finished Lily was kneeling on the floor in front of him, her hands on his knees, sobbing for the pain he had witnessed and how cruel the world had been to her only child.

"We can help, Harry," she offered. "We want to help you."

"I appreciate the offer, Mum, but you really can't," he said regrettably. "It would look quite odd if James and Lily Potter were suddenly spotted all over the country."

"Would others see us?" James asked his son.

"I don't know why they wouldn't. I can see you and you have more form than a ghost so it would be difficult to say you were ghosts."

"And besides someone would have seen us before now if we were ghosts," Lily said to her husband. "Because you know damn well that I'd be haunting Petunia for how she has treated our boy. If it had been reversed we would have been good to Dudley. Loved him and raised him to the best of our abilities, but she stuck our boy in her broom cupboard!"

"It's okay, Mum, I'm not going back there again," Harry told her to calm her. "I won't let them effect me again. They did teach me one valuable lesson."

"What is that?" James snarled, clearly not believing the Dursleys had anything to teach his child.

"What love is not," Harry told him.

Lily ran a hand along his cheek as she beamed up at him. "I am so very proud of you, Harry."

"Thanks Mum." His smile was just as bright as he looked at his parents. "I just wanted you both to know that I love you and I'm not disappointed. I understand the war you fought and I'm so proud of you for doing it. And I swear to you I'll stop him this time. I'll stop him before he gets the chance to hurt anyone else."

"We know you will, Harry," James replied. "We know you're doing the right thing and will always do what is right."

"Thank you for bringing us to you, Harry," his mother spoke again. "It has meant so much to be able to see you again, to hold you and talk to you." She held Harry tightly and with her mouth near his ear whispered, "Trust Severus still. He will help you, son."

Harry nodded at her as she released him then gave his father a hug. With their goodbyes said he went over to the desk and picked up the ring. "We will see each other again."

"We know son," James told him as he put his arm around his wife.

"Just promise me one thing," Harry requested. "Never leave me."

"We never have, Harry," Lily told him. "And we never will."

Harry tossed the ring up into the air never looking away from his parents as he cast a fiendfyre at the ring destroying the Horcrux. He watched as his parents faded from existence and felt more peace than he had in a very long time. He'd gotten to see and speak with his parents on his terms, on their terms, and they'd been able to tell each other everything that needed to be said before it was time for them to go and him to be alone again. But now he did not feel alone. For the first time in his life he felt the presence of his mum and dad all around him. He knew they loved him because he'd seen it in their eyes, heard it in their voices and felt it in their warm embrace. And he was beyond grateful for his precious moments with them.


	3. Fire

_Chapter 3 – Fire_

_Harry and Ginny held each other tightly under the dark canopy of trees. He kissed her softly then caressed her smooth cheek. "I really don't want you to go," he told her quietly. "I don't know why I feel this way but I think you should stay."_

_Ginny was a little taken back; Harry rarely voiced an opinion like this one any longer. In the first several years of her joining his side he frequently requested she stay out of the action, but he knew that she could take care of herself and finally eased up on her. _

"_I'll be fine," she assured him. "And if I didn't go now when everyone is counting on me…" her voice trailed off and they both looked briefly at the small group waiting for Ginny. "You'd go even with a bad feeling if it were you."_

_He nodded, conceding, "Yes I would."_

"_I'll be back before you know it," she promised with a kiss to the tip of his nose. _

_Harry watched as Ginny walked away from him and joined the group. The last he saw of her was a flash of red hair as she Apparated. He couldn't stop the sense of dread he had over this. She'd gone off on missions many times but the twinge in his gut got stronger as the day of her departure arrived. Now she'd gone and he had only two choices: wait for her to come back or go after her. His entering England was a very poor idea and would certainly cause more problems for the reconnaissance group. He knew it was better for him to stay put but the urge to go after her and bring her home was strong indeed._

_The date and time of the anticipated return of Ginny and her group passed, and while it was not out of the ordinary for a group to return late from a mission, Harry's anxiety level heightened with each hour that passed. Hermione and Neville were doing all they could to keep Harry from Apparating to England but finally on the third day of no word they, and four others, Apparated into England, right into Little Hangleton where Voldemort's headquarters were._

_Three stakes had been built near the cemetery; charred remains of humans remained tied to each stake. The smell of burnt flesh still hung heavy in the air but the fires that killed these yet unidentified people had been put out long before Harry's arrival, a day maybe more. Harry carefully examined each stake but those who had been burned were far beyond any recognition and no jewelry could be identified. _

_Hermione squeezed his shoulder. "There were four of them," she reminded. "Whoever these poor souls were, I don't think Ginny was one of them."_

"_No," Harry said in agreement but didn't share the slight optimism that Hermione was trying to convey. "Voldemort would not have been so kind to my wife. He would have something much more sinister in mind than burning her at the stake."_

"_I doubt these are wizards at all," Neville added in a sober voice. "A fire repelling charm would protect them."_

"_Wandless and with a Muggle accelerant?" Harry questioned. _

_It was then that Hermione took a deep breath. "Petrol," she stated gravely. "These could very well be defenseless wizards, Neville."_

_Muggle accelerant. Muggle town. Muggle home. Why was Voldemort seemingly so fond of Muggles? He was what he despised. If only his followers knew the truth about him._

_They moved on, caution still the most prominent emotion but Harry knew. There was little chance that he could set foot in England, in Little Hangleton without Voldemort knowing. They were walking into a well planned trap._

_Harry's senses tingled. He knew they were being watched. His reactions flared and he immediately turned and began firing spells off into the direction of the trees while darting full pelt over there. The others followed suit, firing at targets they couldn't see._

_Rage fueled Harry once they entered the wooded area. Articles of Ginny's clothing were sporadically stuck to trees leading Harry further into the vegetation. He easily cleared a path for all who followed him, not using stunners but killing once her clothes had obviously worn out and bunches of her hair were tacked to trees._

_Fighting broke out in full force when they entered a clearing. Harry's six companions were all locked in fierce duels while Harry himself handled Death Eater after Death Eater; his eyes always searching for Ginny and Voldemort, for surely where he was, she was as well._

_Then he found them._

_Voldemort was hunched down on the ground over a broken form. Ginny._

"_GINNY!" Harry screamed out as he sprinted over to them. He kicked Voldemort away, sending him flying ten feet back, laughing at Harry's fury._

"_Ginny," he scooped her body into his arms and knew it right then. She hung lifelessly in his body. Her face and body mutilated severely, her hands and feet removed and her body rigid with death._

_Harry's eyes shot over to Voldemort, still laughing while dangling her wedding rings on a chain, and the rage exploded. He flew at him, bowling him over, but no sooner had he tackled him than he had been hit with the Cruciatus Curse. It did remove him from Voldemort but it didn't hurt. There was no pain that could match what he was feeling in that moment of seeing Ginny dead. But in the moment that it took him to stand again Voldemort was already casting his final curse. Harry couldn't have cared less in that fraction of a second, but Neville did. _

_Neville, always faithful, always at Harry's side from the moment that Ron departed it, jumped into Harry's line of fire and fell dead at his feet. _

_Voldemort laughed harder as he whispered the dreaded words and split himself yet again. Neville's death, Voldemort's soul and Ginny's wedding rings glowed as they became a Horcrux._

"_Avada Kedvra!" Harry shouted, sending the killing curse at Voldemort._

_Two things happened in that moment; Yaxley jumped, Voldemort Apparated._

_For a brief moment Harry thought Voldemort fled again; he did so frequently when Harry seemed to have the upper hand. But Harry turned to find him standing back over Ginny's body, a sick smile on his face._

"_Beautiful girl," he said softly as he shook his head ever so slightly. "A waste of a pure blood."_

_Harry ran._

_Voldemort raised his wand._

_Ginny Potter turned to dust._

Harry cried out. His face was covered in sweat. He breathed in deep gulps of air that felt too heavy and thick and hard to absorb. Tears flooded his face; blood soaked his hands where he'd dug into them with his own fingernails. He jumped from his bed and ran. He couldn't be around his dorm mates. Looking at Ron and Neville would be too much to bear at the moment and he didn't want to risk questions, instead he hoped that anyone he may have woken would think he'd simply had a bad dream and run off. Boys as they were would not ask later if he was all right or what the dream was about.

He was running down the staff quarters corridor before he realized where he was going. He wanted to kill Voldemort and he knew exactly where to find him at that moment. He had to stop. He would jeopardize his mission if he were found out now by Voldemort and he'd already jeopardized his true identity when he destroyed the Resurrection Stone the previous evening.

It had been foolish to do so in the castle while Voldemort was present. He'd known that when he was using logic about the destruction of the diadem. It was not lost on him when he destroyed the Resurrection Stone but he knew it had to be destroyed or he would suffer and make his parents suffer by keeping them with him. He was strong but he was not that strong and Harry knew what the Resurrection Stone did to the dead with long term use. He'd never ask his parents to endure that for him and that was why he had to use the fiendfyre to destroy it. The Resurrection Stone had to be complete destroy as to not tempt Harry again in the future.

However, destroying the Resurrection Stone did let Harry know one thing: Voldemort was not aware when a Horcrux was destroyed. In his past, Harry reasoned that tearing the soul multiple times left Voldemort too numb to know when a Horcrux was destroyed, but now Harry realized that Voldemort didn't have further attachment to the Horcruxes once they were created.

He was nearly out of the staff quarters when a door opened. Harry flattened himself against a wall and camouflaged himself into his background.

Severus Snape entered the hall in his dressing gown; it was black like every other garment Snape wore. He shone his wandlight up and down the corridor. Harry tried not to breathe and closed his mind.

"Why do I think you're out here, Potter?" Snape asked in a low voice. "Before Christmas I could read your mind like a book and then this wall appeared. I sense the wall now."

Snape's wand pointed directly to where Harry had blended into the wall. He took two steps closer and literally drew in a deep breath.

"What are you running from or to?" he asked then paused before adding, "and why do I feel like I'm supposed to help you?"

Harry's guard dropped momentarily at this revelation and Snape's hand flew towards him. His fingertips skimmed the wall just inches from Harry's right shoulder. Feeling nothing he backed up one step but still peered at Harry's unseen face.

"A first year is incapable of this magic," he announced.

Yes, Harry knew that all too well. He knew he should leave but his mother's words, _"Trust Severus still. He will help you, son,"_ floated to the forefront of his mind. He let another memory follow it, pushed it beyond his mental barriers.

_Snape walked ahead his long robes billowing out behind him. Harry made no effort to match his pace but simply followed. Severus was very angry indeed but he would recover._

"_Have you any notion of the fool that you are?" Snape snapped at him without slowing or even turning to look at Harry. "You're timing was horrible. And you continue—"_

"_I know what I've done, Severus," Harry interrupted him. "But I couldn't very well let things continue as they were. With…" he took a deep breath then continued, "When he got to Ginny, he got to all of us."_

_Snape finally stopped, turned on the spot and closed the distance between he and Harry. "I'm sorry about Ginny. You should not have sent her."_

_Harry nodded. He'd known this days before she'd even left but he couldn't get emotional about it now. When this war was finally over he'd lay down is wand and join her but until then he must secure the future of others. _

"_It's done now and I can't do anything to change it. Nor can I change that you had to finally make public declaration against Voldemort."_

"_The wards on the school are beginning to fail, they won't hold much longer," Snape stated._

"_I know, that is why I am here."_

_He nodded at Harry. "Of course he knows your whereabouts by now as well. The blood charm allows him to trace your whereabouts within three hundred meters of your relatives."_

_Harry closed his eyes briefly but that moment allowed a painful memory to flood him. Petunia and Dudley Dursley used in such a manner. He didn't care for them but he never wished the fate they had suffered onto them. Vernon's fate had been humane; at least he was killed quickly. _

_Harry exhaled and looked at Snape again. "Why do you think I'm here, Severus? Bill told me the wards were going to collapse tonight. We've got to get everyone out of here. There's nothing more we can do. We can't protect Hogwarts any longer."_

"_What is your plan?"_

"_Hermione and Fleur are already meeting with the staff and the evacuation of the children will be completed in the next five minutes. We've got six massive portkeys ready to go."_

"_How long until the Dark Lord arrives here?"_

"_Less than five minutes," Harry stated gravely._

"_Well then, we'd better get on the lawn."_

"_Not we, Severus, just me. Go with the others."_

_Snape looked over Harry's shoulder briefly to something or someone he couldn't see then back to Harry and with a slight shake of the head said, "My place is at your side, Harry."_

Eleven year old Harry didn't break his eye contact with the Potions Master. He wanted to see the reaction of the man. Snape's body relaxed for a moment then he turned on his heels and stalked away. Unsure of what to make of that reaction, Harry waited where he was for almost an hour longer before unsticking himself from the wall and silent departing the staff quarters.

The past twelve hours had been draining on him but he decided on one more task before hiding himself back in his bed. Destruction of the Resurrection Stone provided to him that the diadem could be destroyed without alerting Voldemort and so Harry made a trek into the Chamber of Secrets and did just that.

With two Horcruxes destroyed, and a much needed rest, Harry turned his attention to the remaining three he would need to gather. The next three presented him with the most challenges. The diary was in the possession of Lucius Malfoy and Harry couldn't afford to wait until summer when he slipped it into Ginny's cauldron. He wanted to destroy Voldemort when they meant in June and he wasn't going to let Tom Marvolo Riddle torture Ginny again.

Slytherin's necklace was under the guard of Kreacher at Grimmauld Place and getting it away from the house-elf would take some thinking. Helga Hufflepuff's cup should be sitting in the Lestrange family vault in Gringotts at the moment, and the goblins would not appreciate Harry's thinking that getting in and out of Gringotts would be a non issue, what he was concerned with was the time he would need to accomplish the task. Somehow he couldn't imagine popping over to Gringotts in the middle of the night at breaking in.

With three tasks that needed planning and much forethought, Harry set to the task of being eleven from six in the morning until eight at night and being an adult the rest of the time. He was suddenly thankful that he was an insomniac. He was also grateful for his strong Occlumency shields as both Snape and Dumbledore were trying at regular intervals to access his mind. He'd considered feeding Snape another memory but then decided against it. Trust between he and Snape did not come easily the first time through life, Harry could hardly expect to show the man a few memories and be chums again. No, he needed to focus on his tasks at hand.

On top of that Hermione was growing suspicious. She had a hard time accepting Harry's new status at the head of their class and tried to find something wrong with his work at every turn. The constant nagging began to push Harry away from her and he'd only spend time with her when Ron was present. Ron too was growing annoyed with Hermione's attitude; not only the nagging of Harry but the way she'd harp on him as well. Harry was in the practice of just letting Ron have his homework parchments when he was through doing them and Hermione did not appreciate that in the least.

All three of them seemed grateful for the upcoming Easter break. Hermione had immediately signed up for the trip home and after hemming it over, Harry told Ron he was going to go home too to see if he could patch things up with the Dursleys before having to spend months with them again. With that news Ron decided to go home as well. He hadn't seen his parents since September and while he was putting on a brave face, he missed his parents.

Harry and Ron spent the train ride back to London playing chess while Hermione read. They all seemed grateful for the end of the journey and stepping out onto the platform at King's Cross. Hermione spotted her family almost immediately and made her goodbye. Harry walked along with Ron until they spotted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the crowd. Harry smiled wide at the sight of the two Weasleys. He had to stop himself from running to them and begging Mrs. Weasley for one of her famous hugs.

"There are mum and dad," Ron told Harry as they walked towards each other. "Oh, and my little sister," he added seeing Ginny stick her head out from behind her mother.

Harry froze, his eyes fixed on the small girl following her mother. He felt a great pain in his heart and such happiness all at the same time. His eyes began to water and he had to look up towards the sky to control himself.

"You all right, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that I don't want to interrupt," he tried to say casually. "I'll just let you get on with it and see you next week."

As he tried to walk away Ron grabbed his elbow and pulled him forwards. "Come on Harry, mum and dad want to meet you, and I promise Ginny won't bite."

Harry had little choice in the matter as they were already in arms stretch of Mrs. Weasley and he, being attached to Ron still, was pulled into the hug he'd been thinking of only moments before.

"Oh how I've missed you my boy," she blabbered over Ron.

"Mum," he whined, wiggling free of her embrace. "This is my best mate, Harry Potter," he introduced. "Harry, this is my mum and dad and little sister."

At that Ginny disappeared completely behind Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley offered his hand to shake.

"Good to meet you, Harry," Mr. Weasley said as he pumped Harry's hand. "Ron's written all about you of course."

"Yes, yes," Mrs. Weasley jumped in. "You must come and see us soon. We'd love to have you at the Burrow."

"Yeah thanks," Harry agreed eagerly, realizing he could probably go there in a few days saying the trip to see his family hadn't worked out well.

It was almost as if Ron had read his mind as he leaned into him and whispered. "Don't let the Muggles get you down and if they do, just floo me and dad will come get you."

"Thanks mate." Harry nodded then looked back at the others. "I best get on the other side of the barrier so my uncle doesn't get mad. Nice to meet you all."

Harry took a few steps away from them then looked back to steal one last glance of Ginny. She was looking directly at him, watching him walk away. Her face colored immediately as their eyes met but this time she did not dive back into her mother's shadow, instead she gave Harry a slight smile. This made Harry feel better than he ever imagined a goofy smile would. He practically skipped away from the Weasleys and crossed the barrier. He stepped into the nearest bathroom, slithered under his cloak and Apparated. He spent that evening at a shabby little inn in Knockturn Alley.

Early the next morning, Harry cast a disillusionment charm on himself and covered himself in his cloak then made his way to Gringotts. It wasn't busy at that point in the day and that was exactly what Harry wanted as he slipped through the front doors and paced a goblin towards the vaults. It took quite a while to get into the vast cavern that Harry was looking for, and without the transportation of a cart, the walk to the Lestrange vault took even longer. Eventually he arrived at his desired location and set to the task of breaking the curses on the vault's door. He'd always been grateful for the teachings of Bill Weasley but never so much as he was at that moment. Within minutes he brought down the wards and entered the vault.

Carefully, he searched for what felt like hours. The cup was nowhere to be found. Without thinking he sat to consider this apparent revelation and suddenly found himself visible again. And though he was under his invisibility cloak he realized that meant he'd made a grave mistake. It also meant he reactivated the curses within the vault and suddenly he was searing hot as the disturbed treasures activated their heat searing curses. He quickly made his way to the door and with all pretenses gone just blasted his way through the door, knowing the goblin's security would be there any moment. Harry ran south, deeper into the bowels of the bank, hearing the goblin force in his pursuit. They began hurling hexes at him, and Harry fought back, unleashing a small arsenal of spells to keep them at bay.

He looked over at the dragon, the same one he stolen so many years ago in his last Gringotts break in, and levitated himself to its back. He severed the chain keeping it captive and the dragon furiously beat its wings, flying higher and higher sensing the freedom above him. As he passed the position of a group of goblins he felt a strong breeze bow past him and dislodge his cloak from him. He had to grasp at it quickly to prevent it from falling away from him and as he did this a bruising and cutting curse hit him almost dead in the face. Harry quickly countered with his fiendfyre. He knew the goblins were aware of the fiendfyre's personal shape and as his was the exact same as Voldemort, the basilisk fiendfyre worked beautifully in backing the goblins away and making them question the true identity of the burglar.

Harry rode the dragon until they were above the clouds and east of the city. Once he felt he had put a safe distance between him and Muggle London, he took a page out of Voldemort's book, and cast a flying charm on himself. Diving from the back of a dragon seemed like an extreme sport and before when he'd used the flying spell he'd enjoyed it thoroughly but now he could only feel disappointment. Where was Hufflepuff's cup? He'd been certain that Voldemort gave it to the Lestranges before he disappeared, and now the obvious answer was that Bellatrix Lestrange came into possession of the cup after her break out from Azkaban.

Once back on solid ground he secured his cloak and Apparated back to his hotel room. The moment he looked in the mirror he was horrified. The cut on his face was very deep and it might be too late to prevent scaring now. He had to try though. It would be very tough to explain the new scar across his chin. It took several attempts to make the curse cut look like nothing more than a scratch and Harry knew that didn't guarantee it would ever look any better than that but it was a vast improvement.

After healing the rest of his injuries he sat at the shabby desk in deep thought.

"If Voldemort didn't give the cup to the Lestranges until 1996, where would it be now?" he murmured to himself.

Voldemort's history was clear in Harry's mind from 1991 on, but before that it was fuzzy for Harry. He remembered the lessons he'd learned from Dumbledore in his sixth year but those memories served to inform Harry of which objects were Horcruxes, not necessarily to tell him where they were.

"Although," Harry thought aloud as he stood and began pacing. "I did learn about the cliff and cave from Dumbledore and the orphanage memory. And Voldemort went to Hogwarts to hide the diadem. The ring was in his grandfather's house, but that was probably because it was so close to the Riddle house and Tom needed to hide the ring after he'd killed his father.

"Think Potter…"

And he did think about this in a way he hadn't before. Searching for Horcruxes when he was a teenager last time was more about Hermione's organization and not Harry's. And since he was the one with the information it was painstaking slow and fraught with despair.

"Okay, the diary was first. He killed Myrtle to make it and it was entrusted to Lucius Malfoy. Next were the Riddle murders, so it is logical to assume he found the ring in the Gaunt house then killed his father then hid the ring back in the house. Next, the cup or locket… no wait; the Grey Lady told me that Tom Riddle charmed her for the information regarding her mother's diadem while he was still at school so the diadem is next because he didn't know about the cup and locket until he worked at Borgin and Burke.

"Or maybe…"

Harry sat back at the desk and conjured a quill and parchment, scribbling notes as he went. _Three Riddles were murdered the night Tom went to Little Hangleton so why wasn't in possible that more than one Horcrux was made that night? No, no, no. He didn't go to Albany until after Hogwarts and the diadem was hidden in a forest there. So Horcruxes are:_

_Myrtle – Diary (with Malfoy)  
__Riddles – Ring (destroyed)  
__Hepzibah – Cup (where?)  
Muggle – Locket (with Kreacher)  
__Muggle – Diadem (destroyed)__  
Mom & Dad – Me (and how did I get rid of that?)_

Harry's head hurt from thinking this through. If that cup wasn't in Gringotts it had to be somewhere else that Voldemort cherished, or at least trusted to be safe in. He wouldn't have left it at Hepzibah Smith's house, her family surely descended on the home looking for the heirloom after her death. He did work at Borgin and Burke at the time. Was it possible he hid it there?

He was in Knockturn Alley, he may as well look. After getting a couple of hours of rest Harry made his way to Borgin and Burke. It was nearly midnight and the shop was closed, though Harry considered the possibility that it may not be. He broke several layers of charms that were on the door and entered.

He felt seventeen again as he began riffling through cupboards looking for secret drawers or entryways. Voldemort was young when he worked here but not stupid. If it was here it would be well hidden and protected to keep Mr. Burke from finding it and selling it to the highest bidder, but if that had happened, Harry knew where to find it.

Dawn approached and Harry was ready to give up on his search when the spell he'd cast on the safe finally brought down the ward on it. The moment Harry opened it someone Apparated into the room.

"Who is there?" asked a harsh voice.

Harry peered out into the shop from the backroom and saw Caractacus Burke standing in the middle of the shop with his wand drawn.

"Stupid of you to open the safe, I've got multiple layers of wards on it." His voice echoed softly in the silence. "You're obviously a skilled thief to get through the front door, but you'd have been better advised to have taken items and gone. No one can enter that safe… not even me."

Alarms went off in Harry's head as he shifted his eyes back to the safe. He must find a way into the safe or take it with him. And he had to dispatch Burke. Harry had no idea the caliber of wizard that Burke may be but he lent his idea from the fact that the man had cowered to the Malfoys in his past and assumed he could handle him.

The duel was quick. Harry sustained no injuries and Burke would recover as soon as someone found him and revived him. While Harry was certain it would be a while before anyone found Burke, he didn't want to test that theory. He harnessed the safe and made his departure. The moment he arrived back in his room the safe exploded, knocking him into the wall. Harry reacted with his shield but the next attack from the safe lashed out at him with a whip of fire and sliced open his cheek. Harry tried to fight the safe but it seemed its one defense was fire. The room was literally melting around Harry as he did nothing but hold his shield. He had to find a way to stop this, get the cup and escape. He pooled every ounce of his power into his shield and rose to his feet, pressing the fire back as he went. The muscles in his body ached, his mind swam with the pain in the effort this took and finally he has pushed the fire back down on the safe. It hissed, spit and squealed then combusted. The force of it threw Harry back against the wall.

His head throbbed horribly, his face was bleeding and his hands were blistered but Harry slowly got to his feet and approached the safe again. The metal had melted completely and within the thick mercury looking mass was a tarnished golden handle. He looked around for something to pick it up with then finally decided his hand was burnt and plunged it in after the cup. The liquid congealed around his hand, not hot but ice cold. Harry gripped the handle and pulled in from the goo. Helga Hufflepuff's cup emerged. Dripping and tarnished but, Harry was certain, not destroyed.

Shouting was growing louder around him, he had to leave. He quickly wrapped the cup and threw it in his knapsack then Apparated.

Harry looked at himself in the mirror, he was an absolute mess. He healed the burns as best he could but thought better of the swollen left eye, blood stained cheek and bloodied lip. If he left those injuries he could floo Ron and say he'd gotten the injuries at home. Mrs. Weasley would surely complain to Dumbledore and plant the seeds Harry needed come summer to prevent himself from ever being sent to the Dursleys again. With that decided Harry imagined a scenario of being kicked down the stairs at Privet Drive as he gathered all of his belongings and headed into the Leaky Cauldron.

With all of the commotion in Knockturn Alley, Harry was easily overlooked in the pub. He threw a pinch of floo powder into the fire and called for the Burrow. It took a moment but Mrs. Weasley soon appeared.

"Yes?" she asked not recognizing Harry.

"Mrs. Weasley, is Ron available? It's Harry."

The question on her face fell away to concern as she really looked at Harry. "Harry dear, what happened to your face?"

"My… my family did not appreciate me coming home," he told her with trembling in his voice. "Ron said to call…"

"Where are you, Harry? I'll send Arthur after you straightaway."

"I didn't know where else to go," he whispered. "I'm at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Stay right there," she instructed and stepped away from the floo.

Harry leaned out of the fire and only a moment later Arthur Weasley Apparated straight into the bar of the Leaky Cauldron. He spotted Harry straightaway.

"Harry." Concerned raced in his voice as he took a good look at his son's friend. "Dear Merlin," he tried not to gasp looking at the cuts and bruises on Harry's face. "Who did this to you, Harry?"

Harry avoided that question. No one in his family had actually done this to him, but that hardly made them saints. His uncle had certainly punished Harry extremely in his many years of housing him.

"I just… I don't want any trouble," Harry nearly sobbed as an eleven year old should. "I just didn't know who else to call."

Arthur wrapped an arm around him. "Let's get you home to Molly, she'll have you fixed right up and then we'll talk." Harry nodded. "Now hold on tight, Harry. We're going to Apparate. It will feel strange but it will be very fast."

Harry just nodded again and clutched Mr. Weasley's arm. They both disappeared into the tight pull of Apparation and arrived outside of the Burrow. He was rushed inside where Mrs. Weasley was fretting about the kitchen. She gasped as she took a look at Harry. She didn't waste a moment in escorting him up the stairs into the bedroom he knew to be Percy's and immediately set to the task of healing him.

"There, right as rain," she told him with a loving stroke of his hair. "Now I want you to tell me what happened, Harry."

"I fell down the stairs," he said without looking up at her.

"Now Harry, I know we've only just met but I really want you to trust me. You're not going to be in trouble with me for telling the truth." He nodded at her. "Were you pushed down the stairs?" He nodded again. "By whom?"

"I don't know that he meant it," he mumbled. "My cousin has always been a bit rough with me."

"And your aunt and uncle let him get away with that?" she inquired.

"They don't exactly care, Mrs. Weasley," he answered in a hushed voice. "My bedroom was a cupboard under the stairs until my Hogwarts letter came. Then my uncle actually gave me my own bedroom. I think he was afraid that wizards would come and doing something bad to him."

"You lived in a cupboard?" she asked, her voice uneven with anger. "And they never stopped your cousin from hurting you?"

"They'd actually reward him," he said without truly meaning to. "I mean…"

"No, please don't try to make it sound better. They abuse you… they hit you, don't they, Harry?" Harry looked away from her and nodded slowly. "Well that just won't do."

"It's not that bad, honest."

Mrs. Weasley just smiled at him. "Your worth is more than justifying an abusive family. Now, I want you to run back down into the kitchen. Do you remember where it is?"

"Yes," he told her.

"And Mr. Weasley and I are going to have a chat. You will be staying here with us for the rest of holiday. We'll set up a camp bed in Ron's room for you. All right then?"

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," he said very gratefully.

"Now run along."

Harry did not need to be told twice. He practically ran back to the kitchen to find Ron sitting at the table waiting for him. Just as he took a seat next to Ron Harry noticed Ginny peeking at him from just around the corner into the family room. Harry smiled at her but kept his attention on Ron.

"You all right, mate?"

"Yeah, your mum fixed me up," he told him. "Thanks for telling me how to use the floo."

"No problem." Ron looked around the kitchen. "You hungry?" he asked.

"Nah, I really don't feel up to eating right now. Why don't we go outside?"

"Yeah, we can go flying!" Ron said excitedly as he jumped out of his chair jabbering on about the orchard and playing Quidditch out there.

Harry looked at Ginny again and the sad look on her face and stopped Ron from leaving the house. "Should we take your sister? She looks lonely."

Ron looked back at Ginny and shrugged. "Ginny doesn't fly."

At that Ginny suddenly blurted out, "Yes I do, you just don't pay attention, Ron."

For a moment Ron looked shocked then he just smiled at her. "Come on then, prove it!"

Ron ran out of the house and Ginny gave chase, zipping right by Harry. Harry in turn ran out after them. The three of them spent the afternoon flying about the orchard and tossing a Quaffle back and forth to each other. When they came in for dinner all were laughing and red faced from their afternoon. Harry was glad to see how much fun Ginny was having with them and even though they hadn't really talked, he hoped he was laying the foundation of their friendship and not the years of painful shyness she suffered around him.

If Dumbledore was aware of what had happened to Harry, Harry certainly didn't know about it. He spent the next four days at the Burrow and was dropped back off at Platform 9 ¾ with Ron by the Weasleys and a promise to see him very soon.

"How come you came with the Weasleys, Harry?" Hermione asked as they settled into their compartment.

"Oh Harry came to the Burrow a few days ago," Ron told her quickly. "He had a run in with his family and dad went and got him."

"A run in?" she said with her nose crinkled in thought. "What does that mean?"

Harry pulled a book from his knapsack and sat back in his seat. "My cousin pushed me down the stairs. I didn't want to stay there any longer so I flooed Ron."

"And he stayed with us after that," Ron completed.

"You should press charges, Harry."

Harry just shrugged and started reading his book. "I don't really want to talk about it, Hermione. I had a good time at the Burrow and that's what's most important to me."

It wasn't just the ride back to Hogwarts that was filled with tension, the next several days were also a strain between the trio. When Harry and Ron decided to prank Ron's twin brothers, Hermione pulled away a little more. The rest of Gryffindor appreciated seeing the pranksters pranked and most definitely enjoyed seeing the twins with bright gold hair and red skin for three days. Even the twins had to admit it was a decent but of magic, especially for a couple of firsties. Harry and Ron were also on high alert for revenge and once it was served in April, with a depantsing in the Great Hall, Harry got back to his other two Horcruxes.

He sat in a recreation of Malfoy Manor's vast study and concentrated on his task. Dobby had been his faithful house-elf even if he'd never actually come into Harry's service. Dobby's faithfulness may have manifested itself in a strange way but it existed, according to Dobby since he defeated Voldemort as an infant, but Harry knew it was strong enough for Dobby to act on by July of 1992. He was only three months from that event and so Harry had to take the chance.

"Dobby?" he called out. "Dobby, it's Harry, I need you Dobby."

Harry repeated himself over and over for two hours. Just as he was beginning to grow weary of speaking the same words over and over, Dobby suddenly appeared. The small elf curled his hands over each other and looked nervously around the room.

"Dobby, you heard me?"

"Dobby is hearing you Harry Potter, sir, but Dobby is afraid."

"That Lucius will hurt you?" Dobby didn't answer though. "You are afraid of what it means, that it means you are truly my house-elf and not the Malfoys."

"How is that possible Master Harry Potter?" Dobby asked. "Dobby has heard of Harry Potter's greatness, admired him, but never has Dobby imagined that Dobby belonged to Harry Potter."

"Not to Dobby," Harry corrected him, "with. You belong with me, Dobby."

"But Dobby is not—"

"I can't explain it to you until I get you freed for the Malfoys, and I will get you freed, Dobby, but I need you to know that I'm aware of you and some day very soon you with not be afraid to answer my call."

At that Dobby sobbed loudly. He drew up his filthy pillowcase and blew his nose into it. "Harry Potter is a great wizard promising Dobby such things."

"It's all true, Dobby, I assure you," he said as he knelt down in front of him. "Dobby, I need your help with something right now. I know of the plans Lucius Malfoy has for Hogwarts next year. I know about that small black book that belonged to Voldemort." Dobby shuddered at the name. "I know you know about it too, Dobby." Dobby nodded shyly. "I need you to bring it to me, Dobby."

"Now sir?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, now. I'm going to destroy it immediately."

Dobby nodded, snapped his fingers and disappeared. It took him a few minutes to return but when he did he was clutching the diary. He handed it over to Harry and let him inspect it.

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry sighed after examining it and seeing that it truly was the diary and the fourth Horcrux. "Don't punish yourself, Dobby. Remember everything we talked about tonight and know that I will free you from service to the Malfoys soon, and then you will come live with me and we'll take care of each other." He placed his hand on Dobby's shoulder. "We're family, remember that."

Dobby sobbed loudly at hearing this. "Dobby is so happy, Harry Potter sir."

"I'm so happy to see you again too, Dobby," he assured him. "Soon everything will be better for you. Now go back before anyone knows you're missing, and remember what I said, no punishment."

"Yes, Harry Potter sir."

With that Dobby was gone and Harry had only one more Horcrux to obtain; the locket.

He tried to get to work on that immediately but was derailed by a renewed round of Legilimency and Occlumency with Snape. And a new battery of questions from Hermione on what had happened at his uncle's home and how it was that he was so good in classes now.

Harry and Ron sat on a couch side by side in the common room with Hermione opposite them, questioning in her eyes, as she waited for his answer.

"I've already told you that I don't want to talk about my aunt and uncle, Hermione," Harry answered with great irritation in his voice. "And as far as school work goes, you're not the only person in this castle that can read a book and wave a wand."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock as she opened her mouth but no words came out.

Ron looked from Harry's angry face to Hermione's shocked one. "You know, Hermione, you've really been laying it on thick lately. Can't you just ease up? It's okay if Harry doesn't want to talk about his family and I don't blame him."

She folded her arms across her chest and tapped one foot in her irritation with both boys but addressed Ron. "They're cruel, why wouldn't he want to tell someone about it? Maybe someone could do something to help him. And what about the school work? Suddenly he's aces at everything."

"Harry is a wizard raised by Muggles, maybe he just needed to get comfortable with his own magic," Ron offered.

"What about you, Ronald?" she asked. "You're a wizard raised wizard. Why aren't you top of the class?"

"Me?" he said pointing to himself. "I'm just lazy. I thought you knew that already."

Harry started laughing at Ron's remark. "I'm going to go to bed."

"I'll go with you," Ron agreed.

Both boys climbed the stairs to their dorm room and as they walked along in quiet Harry recalled Hermione's fierce friendship in the past, or future now, and how she'd stayed with him even when Ron had gotten frustrated and fled; how she kept them steady when things were rough; how she'd brought Ginny back to him, and most of all, how destroyed she'd been when Ron died. Harry grieved for the loss of that Hermione; the girl who'd grown into a wonderful witch, a wonderful woman. This Hermione seemed to be on another path already. Her curiosity and jealousy were shaping her personality a bit differently than before. Instead of clinging to her friendship with Harry and Ron she seemed to be questioning it at every turn and pushing away from it.

"Hermione just can't stand that you might be smarter than her," Ron told Harry as they both sat on their own beds. "It just eats her."

"I think it may be more than that," Harry said. "I think it annoys her that I don't work as hard as she does for my marks, and I let you copy my work."

"I don't mind that though."

Harry and Ron both started laughing.

"You know what I think?" Harry asked and Ron jerked his head upwards wanting to know. "I think it's time to prank your brothers again."

"Right you are, Harry," Ron agreed.

Very early the next morning Harry and Ron crept into the third year dorm. They checked to make sure the boys in there were all asleep but that was hardly an issue at four in the morning. Ron emptied Fred and George's trunks and dressers of all of their clothes, quietly levitating all of the garments into the corridor to Harry, who began charming every article, including their underwear, then levitated them back into the room to Ron so he could put them all away again. It had taken them almost an hour to complete the task but they could hardly contain their laughter once they were back in their dorm room. The other boys in the dorm did not appreciate being woken up at five by Harry and Ron and promptly tossed the giggling boys out.

By six Ron was yawning widely. "I don't know if I'll forgive you for getting me up so early."

"You'll get a second wind once Fred and George come down for breakfast," Harry assured him.

Ron just smiled at the thought. "You're sure it's going to work?"

Harry just nodded as his response. "Let's go down to the Great Hall and have breakfast."

They sat in the Great Hall and slowly ate breakfast as the rest of the school slowly trickled in. When Hermione came in she looked surprised to see them but had a seat next to them. She gave them little more than a hello before setting to her book and breakfast.

"RON! HARRY! YOU TWO ARE DEAD!" the voice of either Fred or George echoed through the Great Hall and, "_we're here, we're queer, get use to it_!" hollered out around them.

"I'm going to…" Fred's sentence was interrupted by another phrase from his charmed clothing. "_Great puffers think alike_!"

They both arrived on the opposite side of the table of Harry and Ron, their wands drawn out at the two first years.

"If you don't get rid of this right now…" George said, almost getting through his entire threat before, "_hair on his backside, hair on his backside_!" sang out from the vicinity of his backside causing everyone in the hall to burst into a gale of giggles.

"Harry Potter! This is your doing!" Fred shouted at him.

"_Weasleys, Weasleys, they're your kings_."

Harry and Ron were laughing hysterically at the two boys in front of them. "What's wrong?" Ron asked as straight-faced as he could manage. "Everything seems fine to me."

"Me too," Harry agreed.

Hermione let out a heavy sigh, gathered her books and looked from Ron and Harry to Fred and George. "Try finite," she suggested.

"If it was that easy we wouldn't be down here shouting at these two wankers," Fred told her still looking at Harry.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, Fred," Harry said looking from the twins to Ron. "Do you, Ron?"

"No, not at all."

"We'd better be off, we've got _Charms_ first thing this morning."

At that Fred and George started to come over the table and Harry and Ron dashed from their seats and away from the Great Hall. For the rest of the day everyone knew when Fred and George Weasley were approaching because their clothes would sing whenever they spoke. Apparently the third years had spent an eventful day, the twins, not being of shy variety, whooped it up in class. If the teachers could prove it was Harry and Ron who had done this to them, they would have been in serious trouble. And though it was a widespread rumor that Harry and Ron were the culprits, no one seemed to believe two first years really capable of such magic.

"Want a game guys?" Ron asked, trying not to laugh that night when the twins entered the Common Room later that evening.

Fred and George just shook their heads and took a seat next to the two boys playing chess.

"Look," George started.

"_My pants, my pants, my pants are full of ants_."

"We won't retaliate if you take the charm off and team up with us," George finished.

"_Swing low sweet chariot_."

Harry and Ron both looked at each other and shrugged. "You give us your word as wizards?" Harry asked. "No retaliation?"

"Yes, we give you our words," they answered together.

"_Skip to my lou my darling_."

Harry took his wand from his back pocket and tapped in on Fred's forehead first. "Finite." He turned his wand on George next and repeated the charm. "You'll want to bring me all of your clothes too. We charmed everything so that only I can remove the charms."

"I'm starting to think you two wanted more than a prank from us," George told them. "What is it?"

"We want in on whatever you're doing," Ron said. "We know you're getting around the castle somehow and we want to know how. And we've got a little something to help us out too."

"Aside from Harry's excellent charm work?" Fred asked, snickering slightly.

"That's a bonus too," Harry told them. "Ron's no slouch at Charms either and we know you two are good at potions, so just imagine what the four of us can do together."

Fred and George looked at each other and then back at Ron and Harry. "It seems there were two sets of Weasleys twins born to this family. Though I've never seen a Weasley without red hair," George said to his twin.

"Yes," Fred agreed with a rub to his chin. "Perhaps we will do something about that."

"No retaliation," Harry reminded.

"Not retaliation, Harry, just setting things straight."

Harry woke the following morning to find his hair a lovely shade of Weasley red. He didn't bother setting it straight; he knew the Weasleys (except Percy) would get a big kick out of it. He was thankful that it was a Friday because even though the week had been fun, he had work to get to. It was now May and his confrontation with Voldemort was little more than a month away. All of the Horcruxes needed to be destroyed before then to enable him to defeat Voldemort once and for all.

Sunday morning he disappeared for the day. Ron had gotten used to Harry needing space and with Hermione pushing away he didn't have her to answer to anymore either. Harry crept out of Hogwarts and into the Forbidden Forest before Apparating to a cliff overlooking the sea. Harry climbed down carefully the edge of the cliff and jumped into the water. He swam to the opening in the rock and entered the cavern. After drying himself he produced a knife and cut his arm open to splatter blood against the opening to Voldemort's secret cavern.

Harry carefully crept along the side of the cave amazed at the amount of magic he felt pulsing around him. He was amazed more because he truly didn't feel it when he'd come with Dumbledore at sixteen. He'd wondered how Dumbledore knew where the cave opening was, how he knew where the chain to pull the boat was and how he knew that the boat would only register the power of one wizard. Harry raised the boat and made his way across the inferi pond. Once at the basin in the center Harry paused for a moment but knew what he had to do.

"_Accio Regulus Black_!"

Twenty feet out from him the water bubbled and slowly a head was visible as a body skidded along the surface until it hit the small island and crumpled on the ground before Harry. Harry looked at the body of Regulus Black and took a deep breath.

"Forgive me Sirius, forgive me Regulus," he whispered as he pointed his wand at Regulus. "_Inferiante_!" he commanded the body and it went rigid then rose to his feet as Harry directed it upwards with his wand. He made Regulus's feet drag across the island surface until he was directly in front of the basin awaiting orders from Harry.

"Pick up the chalice," Harry told the body as he motioned his wand at Regulus's right arm and swung it out as if commanding a puppet. Regulus picked up the chalice. "Dip it in the potion," he order and the inferi complied. "And drink."

It took ten repeats of the command before Harry could reach into the basin and pull out the necklace. He quickly stuffed it into his pocket then circled his wand around him igniting flames about him as he knew the inferi under Voldemort's charm would and were rising up. Harry kept himself encircled in flames as he rode the boat back to the cave wall. It sloshed about, taking on more and more water as he did this. When he was finally close enough to jump out an inferi jumped right into the side of the boat and capsized it. Harry was thankful he jumped when he had.

He wasted no time in running down the path, jumping and dodging hands as he made his way back. He cut his arm in almost the same spot as before, spraying the wall with his blood and running straight through the open barrier. Once on the other side Harry Apparated quickly. He wasn't sure if it was because inferi were trying to attack him or a general unease, but for some reason he felt as if he were being watched. Harry landed on the top step of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and immediately entered. He used a locking charm on the door and made his way deeper into the house.

"Thief!" screamed Mrs. Black. "Kreacher!"

Harry raised his wand at the old bat on the canvas and made a sharp slashing motion at it. Her mouth was still moving but he shrieks were silenced.

"Kreacher!" Harry took up her call. "Kreacher, Regulus sent me!" he called out to the elf. "Please Kreacher, I need to speak with you."


	4. Promises

_I am looking for a beta reader or two. Please email me if you are interested. Thanks, Chelle_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 4 – Promises_

"Kreacher!" Harry bellowed.

Kreacher suddenly appeared in the entryway. "Who dares enter the most Noble House of Black without my mistress's permission?" he croaked, settling his eyes on Harry.

"I have Regulus's permission to enter, Kreacher," Harry told him as he stretched out his hand and let the newly acquired Black family locket dangle from his fingertips. "Several years ago the Dark Lord took you to a cave and left you to die. Your master wished your return, and so you did return. Later, you took Regulus back to that cave and you watched him die to retrieve the Dark Lord's necklace."

Kreacher was standing stock still, his eyes fixated on the locket that was swinging ever so slightly on its chain. "Only Kreacher knows that."

"I know it too, Kreacher," Harry told him as he approached the old elf and squatted in front of him. "I know much about you, Kreacher. Do you know who I am?"

Kreacher's eyes finally pulled away from the locket and roamed Harry's body stopping at the scar on his forehead. "Harry Potter, the boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Kreacher does not understand how Harry Potter knows."

"You don't need to," he assured him. "Not yet anyways. Just know that I mean you no harm and I know that Regulus wanted you to have this." Tears formed in Kreacher's eyes but he did not reach out for the necklace. "I also know that he gave you the Dark Lord's necklace and he asked you to destroy it, but you can't destroy it, can you. Kreacher?" Kreacher's head swung from side to side as his body shuttered slightly, Harry assumed from the disappointment of being unable to fulfill Regulus's last command.

"I can, Kreacher. I need you give me the locket; the necklace Voldemort put in the basin. It's heavy and black and has an S on it." The elf's eyes widened further and Harry nodded at him. "I know all about it and I know what it is. I need it, Kreacher."

"But Master Regulus is telling Kreacher to never lose it," he told Harry.

"I know and you're not losing it. You're giving it to me so I can finish Regulus's mission. And I'm giving you back his locket. Please Kreacher, get me the locket. I know where you keep it," he finally told him in a low whisper. "I know that it is in the study in that cabinet. Please get it for me now."

Kreacher looked from Harry to the locket then Disapparated. When he returned moments later he was holding Slytherin's locket. Tentatively, he stretched out his hand and at the same moment Harry did as well.

"Master order Kreacher to destroy it," he croaked once again. "How does Kreacher know Harry Potter will destroy it?"

"You have my word," he responded but knew this was not enough. "What more would you need to know I shall do as your master ordered?"

"Kreacher must do as his master says."

Harry eyed him carefully. "You want to stay with me?" he asked, clarifying what seemed to be Kreacher's inference. There was no response from the elf. "Kreacher, you may stay with me but I have one condition. You must obey me."

Kreacher looked thoughtfully from the locket Harry dangled in his hand to the portrait of Mrs. Black still silently screaming in the hall. Harry moved over to the portrait and restored her ability to speak. Mrs. Black started to scream again but Harry let his eyes glint red at her. She immediately quieted.

"You are in league with my son?" she asked in a more even voice but still filled with contempt.

"With both of them," he told her.

"The blood traitor as well?" she inquired.

"He sits in Azkaban, how has he betrayed your pureblood?"

"He was not the son I hoped for," she told him.

"Nor was I but still I am."

She hesitated for a moment then suddenly announced, "Kreacher, you will go with this boy, do his bidding."

"Yes Mistress," Kreacher said with a deep bow, joining Harry at his side and offering him Slytherin's locket.

"Thank you, Kreacher," he whispered gratefully. "Thank you very much." Harry reached over to him and slipped the Black locket around the elf's neck and gave him a warm smile.

It wasn't quite a smile but Kreacher did look happier. Much like he did when he'd finally come to love Harry and served him so loyally until he too died. Harry felt that stab of pain, the heartache he hadn't anticipated when his house-elf had been murdered. Dobby's death felt like someone had punched a hole in Harry's soul and Kreacher's felt as if someone had cut a limb from him. He'd later learned it was because of the bond he shared with the elves as their master, but that bond didn't change the fact that Harry had missed his elves, both of them.

"Come Kreacher, make yourself invisible to everyone but me," he told him with a hand on the elf's shoulder and while Kreacher did snap his fingers, Harry could still see him and assumed he'd done as commanded. "I know your loyalty to this Noble House of Black," and with that final note Harry and Kreacher Apparated.

They arrived at the end of High Street. He glanced towards the Hog's Head then off to The Three Broomsticks. With his eyes closed he reached out with his senses to observe the village. The Hog's Head was full of those wishing for anonymity and others looking for a high stakes card game (Hagrid among them). The Three Broomsticks was nearly deserted, but Harry did sense the presence of two underage wizards; that made it impossible to use that tunnel back into the school. He wasn't sure what or who he was looking for but he did need help. He held the fifth Horcrux, and it would be easy enough to destroy, but how was he going to destroy the sixth one without killing himself? And who could he trust to help him do it? It was the first time he truly regretted destroying the Resurrection Stone so soon. His parents could have helped him with this one.

_Severus Snape_

The name hissed in his brain. His mother said to trust him now. There was something different about the man, he hadn't removed one house point from Harry since the night he'd sensed him in the staff quarters.

"You will find that you are not alone, Harry Potter."

Harry nodded slowly to acknowledge the voice. He knew very well who this was. "Good evening, Firenze," he greeted the centaur as he turned and faced him. "How are the stars this evening?"

"Altered," he simply stated.

"Is that good or bad?"

"Who is to say what is good and what is bad?" he retorted to Harry. "A man in a child's body… It must be challenging for you."

Harry wanted to chuckle but certainly didn't want to be seen as disrespectful. "You have no idea."

"Tell me Harry Potter, in your life how much have you accomplished without the assistance of others?"

"Far too little and yet far too much."

"A wise answer," he dipped his head slightly towards Harry. "Good evening."

"Good evening," he bowed him away.

He surprisingly gained much from the conversation with the centaur and with a slightly clearer mind he headed towards the Shrieking Shack. Once there, he took a deep breath and reached out for help.

Snape set down the piece of parchment. He hated grading papers. What had possessed him to stay on as Potions Master for all of these years? Why hadn't he gone out and run his own little shop? Then he remembered: Customers. They weren't as easy to boss around as children.

He was just about to grade the next paper when a patronus galloped through his study door. He immediately rose to his feet, wand out and scanned the room. Then the stag did something extraordinary; it spoke.

"_Severus Snape, I need your assistance. Please come to the Shrieking Shack at once. I will explain when you get here."_

The voice was familiar; immature yet deep, and confusing.

"Harry Potter," he hissed.

Multiple thoughts and desires collided and Snape didn't pause as he exited his chamber. He would find out what Harry Potter was up to once and for all.

Snape emerged from the earthy tunnel that lead to the Shrieking Shack and shook the thin layer of dust from his robes. He held his wand aloft looking about the room with the small light it provided. He saw no one but he sensed that wall. Just as he opened his mouth to speech he was attacked.

"_Legilimency_!" Harry shouted as he rushed forward. There was no mercy in this intrusion. Harry needed to know the state of Snape's mind.

Snape fell to his knees, fighting to break the spell, struggling to regain control of his own mind but Harry held him down with a display of power and range Snape had only felt once before… when Voldemort brought him into the inner circle of Death Eaters. But he knew this was not Voldemort. He knew now most certainly that this was Harry Potter.

Harry riffled through the recent months in Snape's head, searching for his reactions, thoughts and theories about Harry. Harry found what he was looking for. Snape's need to know what was going on with Harry coupled with the feeling that he should be helping him made Snape prime to be open to Harry now. However, this Legilimency attack wasn't going to make the man cheery towards him. Harry needed to do something to ease Snape out of the intrusion. He chose to show him the rest of the memory he'd begun previously.

_Severus Snape stood at Harry's right, Professor McGonagall and Hermione stood behind the men providing the strongest shield they could muster as Harry and Snape sent curses flying through the grey shield towards Voldemort. It was a dangerous maneuver leaving their backs exposed and it only took one well placed reflective curse to break the shield. Professor McGonagall crumbled as the stunner hit her from the side. Hermione pivoted to her left to revive her mentor and it that instance of the shield flattering between Hermione power and Snape's, Voldemort shattered it. Harry, Snape and Hermione (dragging McGonagall) retreated towards the front doors. Harry hurled hex after hex at Voldemort, colors, lights, fire and ice flew, shattered and erupted all around them as they entered the Great Hall._

_Voldemort's face was twisted in fury and concentration. Fighting Harry drained him and he was finally feeling the effects of creating so many Horcruxes. The chain around his neck began to glow ever so slightly. The sight of that enraged Harry. The rings he'd vowed his life to Ginny with were now protecting Voldemort from death. He charged forward, the shield exploding around him as he broke its plane, charging straight into Voldemort. They collided thunderously, hit the ground and rolled. Harry flew straight up into the air until he was rammed against the ceiling of the Great Hall. The weather charm crushed against him, drenching him in freezing rain. It all happened so fast and yet so slowly. Snape had taken up Harry's position of trying to hold off Voldemort but the gap of mere seconds in defense was enough for Voldemort. McGonagall was struck dead, Hermione toppled under the weight of her collapsing body and the distraction let one more spell be cast._

"_Efflixi!" _

_Severus Snape disintegrated._

_Harry crashed back to the stone, grabbing a hold of Voldemort's cloak as he did so. He rolled into him, burning, hurting, and grief-stricken. Voldemort had killed his family and friends but saved the special treat of disintegration for his wife and now his mentor. The memories ate at him, knowing at the fringes of sanity, disconnecting Harry from reality and allowing him to feel only pain._

_He grabbed Voldemort by the neck and twisted. The head swiveled 180 degrees but did not break. The chain glowed brighter. Harry pulled it with one hand, strangling Voldemort as best he could as he put his wand to the monster's throat._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_Green sparks emitted from his wand and a knick appeared on the chain and Voldemort's neck. He'd begun to laugh but then felt the chain, realizing Harry had damaged it. He pushed back on Harry, who stumbled away and looked on the scene with dismay. Hermione pushed her way to him, Voldemort watched as Harry began to shake with anger; lightening struck out from Harry, charging through the hall, filling it with a sickening blue and white light. Bolts bounced off every surface and Hermione screamed out in pain as she was struck. Voldemort refused to scream but retreated from the attack. Harry screamed out, sound reverberated off of the walls causing cracks to split open further and the stone began to crumble. And all the while Harry screamed_

Harry was lying on his back. He's just allowed himself to relive one of his worst memories. Tears and sweat flooded his face, his throat was sore and he had no doubt he'd been screaming again. When he opened his eyes Severus Snape was standing over him, wand trained on his face.

Harry kicked his feet forward to spring up from his back. He landed on his feet across the room from his Potions Master. His reflexes kicked in and he sent jet of fire at Snape. Snape slashed his wand at the flame, extinguishing it. Harry conjured a cloud and began hurling chunks of ice at the potions master. Bursts of flames began shooting from the tip of Snape's wand. As he was doing this Harry conjured a snake and threw it across the room towards Snape with orders to strike. Snape saw the snake at the last moment and redirected the fire to the snake and it recoiled back from the heat. Smirking in his victory of the snake took just enough time to allow an ice chunk to hit him in the side of the face.

Several more wand movements from each of them sent red and green streams of light rebounding off of each other as they blocked the hexes. Harry saw a blue jet of light shoot out of Snape's wand and he fell to the floor flushing his body against the fragile wood. The blue jet was tracking him though as it dove down as he did. Harry waited for it to get closer then levitated himself up while jumping, effectively giving him momentum to get over to Snape. The curse followed, bounced off of the floor, scorching a large hole in the ground then continued after Harry and just as Harry landed, Snape's own curse hit him in the back.

As he stumbled forwards Harry yelled, "_Stupefy_!" and Snape immediately fell to his stomach.

"Your anger radiates from you," Harry said quietly to Snape as he approached. "It's incredibly easy to read you right now, Professor, even without Legilimency." Harry shone his wand light slowly down at Snape. "What angers you most about me, Professor?" he asked as he revived him.

The rage was still boiling but he seemed to think better of dueling Harry again. Instead he stretched his wand over his shoulder and muttered a healing incantation at the cut his own curse caused.

"It's difficult to say," Snape answered. "You have so many annoying attributes, Potter."

"The first that comes to your mind?" he inquired.

"Why are we playing this game? Clearly you wish to speak with me, and you've wanted to for quite a while. I'd dare say since the New Year, but you haven't yet. What is it you want from me, Potter? And when will you finally just tell me how far you've come back in time and what it is you're trying to accomplish?"

"Sixteen years," he answered him as he crept into view let his visibility ripple through the air. "And as far as just telling you; you know how Albus feels about time travel."

Snape nodded as his eyes settled on him. "Did you bring part of me back with you?" he asked in all seriousness. "Or have you simply been feeding me memories to help gain my trust?"

"I didn't know it was possible to bring a person back with me," he told him and his mind immediately thought of Ginny. She wasn't painfully shy. And also Severus; he had not taken a house point from Harry in months.

"Nor did I think it was possible to turn time and entered an earlier version of you. That is what you've done, isn't it?" he seemed to need to make sure there wasn't a young Harry Potter held captive somewhere.

"Yes, that is what I've done." Harry stepped closer to him. "I've only fed you one memory, Sir. Just the one in two parts," he admitted.

"Who taught you to duel, Potter?"

"You did," he answered simply. "You and I came to have a very close relationship. You are my mentor and I respect you immensely. I'm truly sorry for any disrespect I've shown you not just in the past year but in all of my memories and history with you." Snape inclined his head at this apology. "You believe me, don't you?" Snape inclined his head again. "Why?"

"The Occlumency shield for one, and then there is this uncanny notion that I know you, and you seem to be confirming that to me now, and it began that night you set off the shooting star charm."

Harry glanced out of the nearby window looking for a moment at the moon. "That was no charm."

"No, that was the night you arrived." Snape took a step closer and looked at Harry, really looked at his face. "You want to tell me, don't you?"

"It would be easier to show you but that isn't an option right now," Harry resigned as he conjured two chairs then sank into one of them. "You should sit," he motioned at the empty chair. "It is a long story."

_How to tell you the history of the future?_ He wondered but knew he must begin somewhere so he just began with his first encounter with Voldemort and continued on chronologically. Snape listened to Harry's years at Hogwarts, of Harry hunting Horcruxes, of what they were and of a war that went so badly with only failure in sight as the result. How in the end the British and French wizarding society had been destroyed and how Harry had attempted this travel in a last ditch effort to save everyone.

"You've destroyed all of the Horcruxes but this one," Snape recapped as he held the locket.

"And this one," Harry pointed at his scar. "I'm a Horcrux too, Severus."

Snape went rigid at the use of his first name but did not correct Harry.

"When he killed my mother and tried to kill me he inadvertently made me a Horcrux." Harry had left this one piece of information out of his chronological recount of history. "This Horcrux, more than anything, is why I need your help so badly."

"Did you destroy it the first time?" he inquired and Harry nodded. "How?"

"I gave up, I walked to my death and Voldemort killed me."

"Explain," he stated, clearly not grasping this explanation.

"I went to him, I let him cast the killing curse on me, and I lived but his Horcrux died."

"How many times have you had the killing curse cast at you?" Harry chuckled rather than answer that question. "Let me rephrase, how many times has the killing curse struck you?"

"Two," he answered simply. "Eventually, Voldemort developed something worse than the killing curse."

"What he killed me with?" Snape asked, recalling Harry's memory and his complete destruction with one single word.

Harry nodded. "But it never worked on me either. What's wrong with me? Why can't I die? Only three people were alive on our side when I left, and I did not deserve to be one of them."

Snape leaned forward and placed one hand on Harry's shoulder, squeezing gently. "Harry, you are the only one who will survive, and if you don't, we certainly won't."

"You hate me, Severus," he laughed,

"Yes, I do," Snape agreed. "But I believe you and I will help you."

"And you won't tell Albus?"

"I swear I won't tell him."


	5. Destruction

_Chapter 5 – Destruction_

Harry set his knapsack down on the ground as he sat on the stool next to Snape's desk. He gave Kreacher a slight nod allowing him to become visible again. Snape saw the elf but was indifferent to his presence, as he had been since Harry revealed him to him three days ago. Harry said nothing as he happily removed Slytherin's locket at laid it across the desk. He absentmindedly rubbed his neck where the chain had rested. He hated wearing this necklace, always had despised it.

"It drains you?" Snape asked as he picked up the locket.

"No, it's more like it enters you, infects you," Harry explained.

"And I suppose wearing a Horcrux while you're possessed by one isn't exactly a good idea."

"Speaking of good ideas," Harry tensed slightly but continued. "Have you got one regarding me and can we please destroy this damn locket?"

Snape sank deeper into his chair. "How do you purpose we acquire Gryffindor's sword? You seem to think that the only way to destroy this is to pierce both sides of the locket."

Harry nodded. "Shadows emerged from both sides of the locket and didn't stop until both sides were destroyed. As far as the sword, only a true act of bravery will acquire it. We can't simulate that."

Snape said nothing; he stood and crossed his room, disappearing into his private office momentarily. He reemerged carrying a heavy pensieve. Once it was sitting on his desk he looked at Harry.

"I'd like to look at two memories. The first being that of the destruction of the locket and the second… well, it may seem a little unorthodox, but I'd like to see the memory of facing a hundred Dementors in your third year."

"When I saved Sirius?" Harry asked for clarification and Snape nodded.

Harry removed the first memory requested; of Harry and Ron destroying Slytherin's locket. Harry did not accompany him into the memory. When Snape emerged from the pensieve Harry waited for his response. Snape merely paced and Harry remained silent, knowing him well enough to know he would speak when ready. It took several minutes before he was ready to speak.

"I tried to create the act of bravery but it did not work," he observed. "I planted the sword in the frozen pond but you couldn't retrieve it. Weasley retrieved it while saving you from drowning."

"Yes," Harry agreed. "The sword wasn't fooled by the presumptive act of bravery, only true bravery has ever called the sword to service. It came to me when I faced Voldemort at twelve. Ron used it in the memory you just saw, and not long after that it went to Neville and that was how he killed Nagini."

"Nagini… he didn't keep the company of one snake previously. You say he will keep her as a familiar?"

"He did," he told Snape. "But I'm going to kill him shortly, so we won't have to worry about Nagini."

"In order to kill him we will have to get the Horcrux out of you. Show me the Dementor memory."

Harry removed the memory and this time he followed Snape in as did Kreacher. Snape watched the memory and Harry watched Snape. Kreacher watched Sirius every chance he got. He drew closer to Harry as the Dementors swarmed over Harry's memory of himself and Sirius. They watched as Harry fought the Dementors, as the thirteen year old did all he could to keep himself and his godfather alive. Harry's attention turned from the scene to Snape again as he squatted down next to the teen and watched intently as the Dementor descended on Harry, ready to perform the kiss on him. Snape waved his wand and the memory froze.

"What is it?" Harry asked Snape as he too knelt down, looking at the younger, yet slightly older, version of himself.

"Look where the Dementor's mouth is," he pointed up at the opening in the Dementor's robe then drew an invisible line with his finger from the mouth of the Dementor down the teenage Harry. "Do you see where it was headed?" he asked as he placed his finger on the lightning bolt scar.

"It was going for my scar, not my mouth," Harry realized.

"Was there any other time that you were this close to having the Dementor's Kiss performed on you?"

"No," Harry said with disappointment. He knew that watching another memory, whether it was with or without the Horcrux in him, would show them if the Dementors behaved the same way.

"Did the Dementors affect you as strongly after the Horcrux was out of you?"

"Their effect on me diminished in adulthood but I always thought it was because I knew what to expect and how to fight them."

"You knew how to fight them right here, Harry," Snape said as he looked at the scene that surrounded him. "And yet here you are moments from being kissed."

"I was thirteen. What thirteen year old can protect themselves against a Dementor?"

"What thirteen year old needs to know how to protect themselves against a Dementor? Your classmates did not appreciate their presence I'm sure, but none of them needed to defend themselves, they only needed to simply comply with the Dementors to survive them."

Silence stretched between them, neither saying anything else as they exited the memory. Harry understood what Snape was suggesting. Harry had more than one soul within him and so the Dementors were more attracted to him. His misery, his soul, Voldemort's curse and his soul, they were all so very appealing to the Dementor.

"If you're wrong and I let a Dementor kiss me, everything I've worked for will be gone."

"Harry, I will be there. I will fight the Dementor off of you if it does not go after your forehead."

"And if it does?"

"I'll fight it off as soon as it's collected the Horcrux through your scar. I won't let it take your soul."

"What if you can't stop it, Severus?"

"I thought you weren't scared to die," he stated with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not, I'm so tired," he sighed as he shook his head. "But I've got to finish this and I wouldn't even be dead, just without a soul."

Snape looked thoughtful and sincere. "If that came to pass I could kill the Dark Lord. Once the Horcruxes are all destroyed he will be mortal again and in his current state and form, I could kill him, couldn't I?"

"Yes, I'm sure you could," he conceded and added, "but what about my soulless body?"

"I won't let it happen to you, Harry," he swore again. "I'll vow it to you; I'll make the unbreakable vow to you. I will not let that fate befall you."

Harry nodded. He certainly didn't mind dying even now that life had the potential of being worth living again. He just didn't want to be a soulless vegetable. If he was going to go along with Snape's plan the locket would have to be destroyed first that way if this failed and Harry lost his life Snape could kill Voldemort.

Harry did something slightly absurd, he held his wand aloft and shout, "_Accio sword_!" but nothing happened.

Harry looked puzzled but Snape didn't seem surprised at Harry's inability to summon the sword.

"What?" he asked the potion's master as he slowly shook his head.

"I know you are a Gryffindor but that didn't seem particularly brave to me."

"I suppose we could go into the Chamber of Secrets and get a basilik fang."

"After you've slayed it again with the sword you can't summon?"

"Crap," Harry sighed heavily. "I'm open to suggestions."

"Perhaps we should concentrate on the Horcrux inside of you first. The locket won't affect you so once you are free of Voldemort's soul."

That was true enough and Harry agreed. He didn't care for Snape's plan but it did seem the most logical and the evidence (what little they had) did seem to suggest that a Dementor would want Harry's overpopulated soul, and hopefully go for the spare bit first. Harry just couldn't help but feel the flaw in this plan. It had always been Harry that was supposed to kill Voldemort and if a Dementor took his soul he would not be available to finish the job. It was not a task he could delegate out to a member of his order. Could Snape kill Voldemort if this plan failed? Possibly, but possibly wasn't a good enough answer for Harry.

However, his choices were minimal and so the following day he accompanied Snape to the Ministry of Magic. It was quite late and getting down to the holding cells behind of the courtrooms on level nine was not an issue. Two Dementors hovered in a magically sealed container waiting for prisoners, offenders or simply a human to walk by to feed of off. Harry could tell by their reaction to the presence of he and Snape that the creatures were hungry, and ready to feed.

"Okay Harry," Snape approached the enclosure, "I'm going to let one out." Harry nodded. "Focus on your most positive emotions to the front of your mind. I'm hoping that will help persuade it to go after the Horcrux first. When it comes down on you it should go for your forehead instead of your mouth," he told him.

"If it doesn't?"

"I will stop the Dementor," Snape assured him. "I can produce an adequate patronus to save you from a Dementor."

Harry nodded. "If this all goes according to plan and it does go after my scar first, it will move for my mouth."

"Presumably."

"I will begin to relive my horrors," Harry said in a quiet voice. He needed to say 'don't let that happen' but it was difficult to admit weakness. Harry was worried about this part. It would be his first encounter with a Dementor in a long while and the memories of death were already fresh in his mind. He was certain this would not be pleasant.

Snape seemed to understand the unspoken request in the silence. He nodded then raised his wand. The cage allowing only one Dementor to glide out before he charmed it shut again. Harry didn't fight as the Dementor lowered itself on Harry. He concentrated on every positive emotion he'd ever felt. He remembered making love to Ginny the day they were married, holding her, seeing her smile, watching her racing him on a broom, her soft skin and vivacious laughter. Harry smiled even as he felt the Dementor cowering down over him.

The mouth of the Dementor fell on Harry's forehead, completely covering his lightning bolt shaped scar. Pain ripped through his body as his scar tore open. Blood gushed down his face. Harry's smile began to fade as his happiness crashed away. He heard a tortured scream, Ginny pleading for the life of their unborn child; he heard Voldemort's murderous voice and then a flash of green light filled his vision. The Dementor began lowering its mouth from Harry's forehead to his mouth. Harry's body convulsed as dread filled him.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" the voice rang out and a silver doe charged at the Dementor hovering over Harry. The Dementor immediately recoiled and Snape used his patronus to usher it back into the magical encasing.

Harry's body shook violently as Snape pulled him up into his arms. "_Demens_!" he shouted pointing his wand at Harry. He didn't know if Voldemort would sense the destruction of such a key piece of his soul but he wasn't going to leave it to chance.

Blood was pouring freely from Harry's scar and he was clearly unconscious. Snape muttered a healing charm repeatedly over the lightning bolt scar but it wasn't closing and the bleeding wasn't slowing. His calm was beginning to wane; he hadn't imagined being unable to heal Harry of any potential injury. Seconds passed, feeling like hours, and Snape had to begin to consider medical attention. Transporting back to Hogwarts would take time when accounting for a suitable arrival point then walk to the infirmary. St. Mungo's had an Apparation point in the lobby, but how in the world would he explain that one?

"Come on," he swore at Harry before beginning his healing spell again.

Finally, the bleeding slowed and the scar sealed but Harry was white, his pulse very weak and both were covered in blood. Snape had to get him back to his quarters and to get blood replenishing potions in Harry quickly, and he sincerely doubted Harry would be able to get to class Monday morning. He needed a plan but now he had to go. With Harry in his arms he Apparated into the Shrieking Shack. It took another half hour to walk back to the castle and when he finally laid Harry down on his chaise he feared it was too late.

* * *

_Harry paced the dark earth outside of the cottage. He watched his feet as he went back and forth. This was never an easy decision but Ginny was good and he needed her skills right now. She knew how to do nearly as well as him and she was a natural born leader. They had agreed many years ago that Harry would not protect her by holding her back, he'd always let her help and utilize her skills to the best of her abilities. But he hated making the choice; he hated telling her he was sending her into the fringe, and this time he'd be sending her deeply into the line of fire. There was nothing more dangerous than attempting to infiltrate Voldemort's headquarters, but Ginny possessed the exact skill set to accomplish it. No one else stood a chance and Harry desperately needed a chance right now._

"_Knut for your thoughts," Ginny said quietly as she approached him. He stopped his pacing and looked up at her with a weak smile. "Mireya said you needed to speak with me."_

"_You've been holed up in that dungeon again," he said dryly as he stretched a hand out towards her and when she placed her palm in his, he pulled her to him. "What is it you get up to down there?"_

"_You don't want to know," she told him with a smile. "I was planning on emerging soon though; I've been missing my husband and wanting to talk with him."_

"_Well, don't let me stand in your way," his voice was soft as he caressed her cheeks. _

_They kissed for a long moment and when they released Harry had almost forgotten why he'd asked to see her in the first place._

"_How are you?" he started with. It had been two days since he'd seen her._

"_I'm good," she assured him. "And I do need to talk to you, but you go first. What is going on?"_

"_Voldemort has moved back to Little Hangleton. I need someone to go."_

"_A perfect task for Ginger?" she asked and he nodded. "How many can I take with me?"_

"_I think three. You need assistance but too many would really test their wards."_

_Ginny thought for several moments before nodding, seeming to decided. "Zeiger is an Animagus, so he should accompany me."_

"_He's a tiger, Gin."_

"_Any animal should get through the wards and tigers tear things up, Harry."_

_Harry shrugged in agreement. "Who else?"_

"_Susan Bones and Marko Meiser."_

_Harry nodded in approval. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"_

"_Oh," she said quickly, recalling that she'd told Harry she needed to tell him something. "I just meant we haven't talked in a couple of days."_

"_Ginny," he whispered her name across her lips. "You know I see through that. What is it?"_

_She chuckled. "You're right, I do need to talk to you about something but it's a bit emotional and it can wait so let's focus on this and then we'll talk about you and me when I get back." He looked as if he would rebut so she kissed him quickly. "Take me to bed."_

* * *

Four days later Harry woke in the infirmary, Snape in the chair by the side of his cot. He was disoriented but seemed to remember enough of his present situation not to make noise and alert Madam Pomfrey of his consciousness. He stretched out a hand and nudged the potions master. Snape slowly opened his eyes, shook his head slightly and leaned near.

"I found you at the bottom of the stairs near the staff quarters. You hit your head and lost a lot of blood."

Harry nodded in understanding. "What day is it?"

"May twenty-second," he told him. "I don't want to be seen. Thank you for waking this early in the morning."

"You're welcome."

Harry lay there thinking of Ginny. Not just missing her, and aching at her loss, but realizing now what it was that she wanted to tell him that day before he'd sent her off to Voldemort. His heart ached more as this new knowledge sank in. He would have never sent her off on a mission if he'd known she was with child. Of course Ginny would have known that perfectly well too.

He closed his eyes but that didn't stop the tears from flowing.

"Ginny."

Darkness suffocated him. Breathing was difficult; it felt heavy as though he were trying to breathe through…

Harry's limbs struggled against the full body bind. The pillow held tight against his face finally registered and Harry's defensive instincts took hold. The bed vibrated, curtains shook and Harry finally burst forth from all of his constraints. He landed on the floor opposite his bed and stared at the back of Professor Quirrell. His scar did not twinge. He held out his hand and summoned his wand from the nightstand then pointed it at the back of the turban.

In that fraction of a second Harry knew. Voldemort knew.

"_Epotus spiritus_!" Harry shouted.

Voldemort screamed out as he was torn from Quirrell's body. A small figure shaped much like an infant fell onto the floor in front of Harry. Harry had seen this form before, cradled in the arms of Wormtail before being lowered into a cauldron to be reborn unto the world. The scaly, disfigured form of Voldemort riled on the floor, twisted its head up and looked at Harry.

Quirrell whimpered as he rounded on Harry. "Potter, my master told me there was something different about you."

Harry wanted to admit nothing; he slashed his wand towards Quirrell and bound him in ropes. He focused again on the sorry figure on the floor.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort sneered feebly at him. "You cannot kill me."

Dread filled Harry. Voldemort was right. The locket remained and Harry couldn't do anything to destroy it before facing Voldemort. He needed to be in more than one place and he knew Voldemort well, the monster would flee. He'd be free to make another Horcrux or find another path to immortality and power.

Harry's plan had failed.

"I can try," Harry told Voldemort, knowing he must do something. He raised his wand and struck down the small form.

Harry raised his wand into the air and took aim and the disgusting creature. "_Duro_!" Infant Voldemort immediately turned to stone.

"_Reducto_!"

"No!" Harry shouted as he stunned Professor Quirrell.

But it was too late. The small statuette that was Voldemort disintegrated. The area where Voldemort had last laid held nothing but a deep grove in the floor from the spell. Harry watched helplessly as the dust from the explosion swirled, forming a slightly corporal mass nearly the density of a ghost. He swirled his wand, trying to encompass the spirit but it raged, grew, twirled into a mass Harry couldn't contain. A high pitched screech filled the room as it fled, disappearing through the wall.

"You!" Harry stalked over to Quirrell and picked him up by his throat. He tossed him onto the cot he had just occupied and raised his wand.

"Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey yelled at him.

Harry turned on her. Quick thinking was needed here. He did not know how much she had seen but he could guess. "_Oblivate_!" he applied the charm and while her eyes were out of focus changed places with Professor Quirrell ready to place the pillow back over his own face. He then oblivated Quirrell and let the pillow fall over his face. Quirrell resumed his early attempt of suffocating Harry and Madam Pomfrey reacted accordingly, sending a strong stunning spell that hurled him across the infirmary. Harry sat up gasping for breath but quietly impressed with Madam Pomfrey.

"What?" he struggled to speak between deep gulps of air. "What happened?'

"I would like to know that as well," Dumbledore said as he entered the infirmary.

"Professor Quirrell attacked Potter," Madam Pomfrey answered quickly, still holding her wand over Quirrell. "There was a commotion and when I came out to investigate he was holding a pillow over Harry's face."

Dumbledore took Madam Pomfrey's place holding Professor Quirrell under the stunner. He reanimated only his head so he could interrogate him.

"May I ask why you have attacked a student, Quirinus?"

"My master," he stammered, not because of the stutter he tried to use, but because he obviously felt a void as he spoke of his master.

"And who might that be?"

"The Dark Lord."


	6. Reflections

_Chapter 6 – Reflections_

Harry knelt at the edge of his trunk and looked at the contents. An ink stained diary, the broken diadem, a melted mass of gold that once was a cup, a tarnished old ring and a perfectly intact locket. Voldemort's five Horcruxes, four sat destroyed in the bottom of Harry's school trunk. Those four didn't matter and in the end neither did the locket. Harry still needed to destroy it but when Quirrell destroyed the corporal mass that was Voldemort; he sent his spirit back into the world with one remaining Horcrux. Harry knew that Voldemort must be weak, extremely weak, but still alive.

He sighed heavily, wrapped the items in his invisibility cloak then packed his belongings on top of it. With that task complete he quietly left the room, finding Ron in the common room before heading down to the leaving feast. They sat with Fred, George and Hermione, but Hermione was decidedly silent. The one time Harry made eye contact with her she looked away. He shrugged his shoulders and mourned again for what he seemed to be losing in Hermione.

The only plan he'd made before returning to this time was his best effort to destroy Voldemort, and while he did realize that he could change many things, for some reason he never dreamt he would change Hermione. The worst he thought of this new timeline was the possibility of losing Ginny to another lover; he'd never considered that he might change Hermione irrevocably. But moreover, he never realized how prideful she could be. Her newest upset was a combination of two issues. The first was that Harry had snuck out of Gryffindor Tower. She even went as far as suggesting that it served him right for tripping and falling down the stairs since he shouldn't have been out of bed to begin with, and getting out of bed to simply wonder the corridors (he later told Ron that he was looking for the Mirror of Erised again) was no reason at all to cost Gryffindor House points.

The subsequent event of Professor Quirrell attacking him also fell by her wayside. Ron, Fred and George were practically up in arms at her flaccid reaction but Harry told them it wasn't worth being upset about.

His second offense against Hermione seemed to be his marks on their final exams. She did excellent but Harry did better. It was a trend Hermione could not respect since Harry made no efforts to achieve those marks.

She did not sit in the compartment with Harry, Ron, Fred and George, there was only a quick wave goodbye at King's Cross. His parting with the Weasley's went much better. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked Harry out to his aunt and uncle and made the invitation to spend the month of August at the Burrow. The Dursleys accepted though Harry knew it was not out of pleasantness that they did so. The Dursleys were clearly afraid of the scene that they perceived unfolding around them; a family of wizards stood around them smiling. It made Harry laugh recalling the incident on the drive back to Surrey.

Vernon was three shades west of purple, the vein throbbing wildly on his forehead as he stole glance at Harry through the rearview mirror.

"Enjoyed that did you?"

"I thought the Weasley's were quite nice to you," all things considered, Harry thought in addition. All things considered were that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley believed the Dursleys abused Harry frequently.

Harry spent the first several days alone in his room just thinking about how time might unfold now. Things were uncertain but he tried to anticipate some of Voldemort's next moves. He reviewed the series of events that occurred in his second and third year to predict the next move Voldemort might make. Harry did not know what Voldemort did during his second and third school years. What he did know is that Sirius's escape from Azkaban set Pettigrew running for protection from Voldemort. It was Pettigrew that nursed Voldemort during that time. It was also after Pettigrew went back to Voldemort that a Muggle was murdered and Nagini became a Horcrux. Sometime before that Voldemort found Nagini in Albania. From all of that Harry deduced that Voldemort was likely already in Albania. Going to Albania seemed a bit farfetched for him, but perhaps not for someone else.

Regardless of the closeness the two seemed to share, Severus Snape did not look pleased to find Harry on his doorstep four days into summer holiday.

"Potter," he nearly sneered at him.

"Potter again?" Harry asked with a cocked head.

"I shouldn't be surprised."

"No, you shouldn't." Snape finally opened the door and let Harry in. "My apologies, I should have sent Hedwig first."

"The choice of refusing a visit is customary."

Harry should have been offended but instead he laughed at this comment.

"I'm happy to amuse you, now what is it that you want?"

"There are actually two things I'd like to ask of you," he said watching Snape's reaction. Since there was no reaction Harry continued, "I want you to go to Albania and find Voldemort."

Snape winced at the name then turned away. He stepped to his mantel and appeared to survey the books above the fireplace.

"You know there are times that you remind me of Dumbledore."

Harry couldn't rebut that statement at all. In so many ways he had turned into Albus Dumbledore, and in equally as many ways he had become Severus Snape. The man Harry was began at Hogwarts with those two men.

After a long silence Snape finally spoke. "You said two things, what is the second?"

"I'm going to break Sirius out of Azkaban. I'd like you to help me."

Snape's body gave one brief shake and though he made no sound, Harry knew perfectly well that that was Snape's laugh.

"You don't want much do you, Potter?" he didn't give Harry a chance to answer before continuing. "Why would we break Black out of prison? Wouldn't it be better to prove he's innocent?"

"Yes, but could we do that before the next school year?" he wondered.

"Why not?" Snape finally turned and faced Harry again. "Why couldn't I reach out to Lupin?"

"Really?" Harry asked in amazement and with confusion. "Exactly what would you say to him? You have no reason to believe Pettigrew still alive aside from me telling you."

He rubbed his chin in thought, considering this point. "I know he's a werewolf."

"Yes, and you only know that Madam Pomfrey escorted him to the Whomping Willow each month. How could you account for asking if his friends were Animagus and tie that all into Pettigrew?"

"I do know that Black and your father helped him in some way."

"Why would you ask after so many years?" Harry wondered. "And why on earth would you care?"

Those questions silenced Snape but he appeared to think about this solution.

"When are you going to the Weasleys?"

"August."

"Can you '_see_' the rat change?"

"I suppose I could arrange that," Harry conceded.

"What harm a month to wait?" Snape suggested. "The best way to get Black out of Azkaban is to have Pettigrew found as the traitor. I will rely upon you to make that happen when you arrive at the Weasley home for the holiday.

"Now, about Albania," he said shifting thoughts without letting Harry comment on the capture of Pettigrew. "You don't know if the Dark Lord is there yet."

"No, but it wouldn't hurt to look, would it?"

"I suppose not but what if he is there and I find him? He will think I've come for him, not to capture him and destroy him. He will expect help and I will have to give it to him in order to keep cover. Wouldn't it be more prudent to wait for him to surface again?"

"You want me to wait three years?" Harry found this request to be unfathomable. "Severus…"

"I will go to Albania," he said. "And if I find him what should I do with him?"

"Get him back into some form of something again so I can kill him."

"He did not succeed at procuring the Philosopher's Stone; I do not know what course of action he will propose next."

"Where is the stone now?" Harry never thought to ask before this moment.

"With Dumbledore still I believe."

"That should keep it safe enough for the time being."

Harry and Snape kept in correspondence with each other during his travels and when Harry left for the Burrow Snape still hadn't found Voldemort. Their letters were cryptic but even so Harry wasn't really surprised. Voldemort, in his weakened state, would probably need time to travel. He'd need to feed on whatever innocent creature he could to gain strength. In hindsight, Harry realized one of his best courses of inquiry was Hagrid. He could have asked about magical creatures, leading into unicorns. Hagrid would have been most forthcoming if any unicorns were still being harmed.

Kreacher kept close to Harry and Dobby came around for a few visits through the summer. He was anxious for Harry to take him away, and Harry really wanted to but arranging a time to _see _Wormtail was his first priority. He was more than happy to leave Surrey and enjoy his stay at the Burrow. The tone for the visit was quickly established within days.

Harry chased Ron down the stairs, the empty bucket still rattling around on top of his head as he gave chase. His pyjamas were soaked clear through and his feet slid ever so slightly with each step. Ron's malicious laugh trailed behind him taunting Harry.

Mrs. Weasley looked up at the noise that was obviously more than one child thundering down the stairs towards the kitchen. The laughter and colorful blend of threats and foul words were heard next.

"Harry James Potter, don't you use that language," she scolded (having already taken to using Harry's full name) before she could even see the boys. Ron was the first to jump off of the stairs and did so with a very large smile on his face. He plopped right down into a chair at the table.

"What have you done now, Ronald?" she asked but did not need to wait for his answer as Harry launched off the bottom stair, bucket still on his head and soaking wet. She stuck her arm out to prevent Harry from running any further. "I will deal with him. You go and get dried off."

Harry just grunted as Mrs. Weasley removed the bucket from his head and gave him a gentle nudge back up the stairs. When she looked back at Ron it was clear that he'd prefer whatever retribution Harry sought over his mother's punishment.

"Mum, I was just having a laugh," he explained quickly.

"It's eight in the morning, Ron; dare I ask how Harry was woken this morning?"

At that question Ron turned red and his cheeks puffed up as he tried to hold in his laughter, but the image of Harry flailing in bed as the water drenched him was just too priceless.

"I see," his mother said with a nodded. "I think your brothers have rubbed off on you far too much."

"What was that, Mum?" Fred asked as he descended the stairs with his twin and they took a seat on the opposite side of the table as Ron.

"Well, it seems that you two have taught your brother a prank or two," she told them. "And I prefer not to live in a house that is about to come down around me just so you three can have a laugh."

"You've got it all wrong, Mum," George said helping himself to toast. "Harry might be soaking wet…"

"Good job on that by the way," Fred congratulated Ron quickly.

"But he's the one we have to watch out for," George finished.

"Didn't we tell you that he and Ron turned us red and gold?" Fred asked his mother.

"Or about the time they charmed our clothing to sing terribly embarrassing phrases whenever we spoke?" Fred added.

"They what?" Mrs. Weasley said while looking at Ron.

"Indeed, it seems there are two sets of Weasley twins in this house."

Ron and Fred both laughed at George's comments and the look on their mother's face. It was a mixture of horror, shock and amusement. Clearly she was thinking that Fred and George had met their matches and also feared if her home would survive the next month. At least none of them could do magic.

"Well be that as it may, I do not need the house demolished nor do I want to hear explosions coming from either of your rooms. Is that clear?"

"Yes Mum," they all told her.

"As for you, Ronald, you will de-gnome the garden as soon as you're through with your breakfast."

Harry sloshed up the stairs towards the loo only to run into Ginny as she exited. They both blushed furiously as they stood to the side to allow the other to pass. When Harry looked back over his shoulder for another look at Ginny she too was looking at him. He gave her a little smile and she returned it.

"Ginny?" he asked in a gentle voice. She didn't answer him but didn't look away from either. "Stay away from the cream puffs tonight."

Her smile grew larger then she nodded. "Thanks Harry."

After delivering his warning to Ginny, Harry was finally able to go into the bathroom and clean up. When he came down for breakfast he saw Ron hurling garden gnomes over the fence. During breakfast he was informed by Mrs. Weasley not to help Ron because that was his punishment. Harry had always enjoyed a good de-gnoming and actually found it therapeutic but he obeyed Mrs. Weasley and went outside to find something else to do while Ron completed his chore.

He was walking along the dirt path that led to the orchard when he saw Ginny sitting under a tree with a book. He slowly changed his course and had a seat next to her. She said nothing to him but she blushed furiously, red blotches on her cheeks and the sides of her neck.

"What do you do for fun, Ginny?" he asked.

"Um," she mumbled as she bit into her lower lip obviously contemplating what she should say. "Well, it's been pretty boring since Ron went to Hogwarts."

"But we're all home now and you're still by yourself."

Ginny just shrugged as she looked up to the sky. "Well Percy doesn't want to be bothered and Fred and George have always had each other then you came to stay with Ron…"

"I'm sorry, Ginny," he apologized realizing how his visit to the house may have put her out.

"I'm not," she said rather quickly causing her blush to rush out to her ears. "I mean I don't mind."

Harry looked back towards the house just in time to see a gnome go sailing over the garden fence. "I've got a great idea," he whispered wickedly. "You in?"

Ginny looked from his face to the place where his eyes had fallen. There were several gnomes staggering to one area in the field. "Yeah," she whispered back to him

Harry and Ginny snuck over to the edge of the fence and motioned at the gnomes. They were suspicious at first but eventually went to the two kids. Harry dug a little hole under the fence and started pushing each gnome through. Ginny too dug a hole and helped the little creatures back into the yard. Their efforts yielded immediate results.

"Bugger," Ron cursed. "What a waste of time. The little plonkers are already coming back."

"I heard the Ronald Weasley!" his mother shouted from the kitchen. "And if they're coming back you're not doing it right!"

Harry and Ginny both stifled their laughter as they waited for another batch of gnomes to go sailing over the fence. This cycle was repeated a few times before Ron finally came over to the fence to shove dirt into the little tunnels. Ginny and Harry pressed against the fence and held still while he did this so he wouldn't see them and amazingly, he didn't.

After a couple more tunnels to help the gnomes Harry grew tired of their game and grabbed Ginny's hand to pull her away. When their flesh touched Harry felt a surge of power race through him starting from where he held her hand. Harry took a deep breath at almost the same instance as Ginny and they stared directly into each other's eyes.

"Harry?" Ginny asked as she looked deep into his green eyes.

"Ginny," he whispered back to her, catching a glimpse of his wife in the young girl's eyes. "Sweetheart?"

Ginny looked like she was going to do or say something but she flushed once more then pulled her hand out of his. Before he could do or say anything else, a familiar little rat crept through one of the tunnels they had created.

_Perfect_, Harry thought. He concentrated on transforming Pettigrew and suddenly the rat rose into a man.

Ginny screamed. Harry popped up to his feet in a frenzy, pooled energy around him and encased Pettigrew.

"MUM!" Ginny screamed over and over, Harry now yelling with her. It felt like it had gone on forever before Mrs. Weasley was next to them.

"What—" but she didn't need to ask the question. She immediately held her wand on the strange man. "Who is this?"

"He just turned into…"

"Scabbers," Ginny said hysterically over Harry. "It's Scabbers!"

"How did he do that?" Harry continued. "He just crawled out of there," he pointed at the ground, "and then suddenly…"

"Mum! It's Scabbers!"

They continued to talk over each other.

"Stop!" Mrs. Weasley instructed; they were both instantly silent. "Ginny, you first."

"It's Scabbers, he ran out under the fence then turned into this man," her voice was softer but no less hysterical.

Mrs. Weasley's alarm grew in her eyes and she pulled her wand from her apron. She only had it point at the strange man when she asked Harry to speak.

"It's like Ginny said, he was a rat then he was a man."

By this time everyone who was in the house was now outside of it. Percy cleared his throat and helpfully offered, "An Animagus Mother."

"Percy, floo your father and have him come home immediately with an Auror," she instructed without moving her eyes or her wand from Wormtail. "The rest of you, go inside, straightaway."

No one argued with her tone, they all obeyed without question and all entered Ginny's room without question. Her room had the best view of the garden and they wanted to see everything that was going on. In the time it took them to get upstairs to Ginny's room Mr. Weasley and a stranger (who Harry recognized as Kingsley Shacklebolt) were in the yard with Mrs. Weasley and Percy.

"That must be an Auror," George remarked looking Kingsley over.

"He doesn't look happy," Ginny said in a frightened voice.

"Well, whoever that man is," Fred waved his head at the still frozen Wormtail (though it did appear that he was speaking now); "he'll prefer the Auror over mum."

"She's going to spare on him," his twin continued. "Look at her face."

And they all did. Mrs. Weasley was turning redder and redder as she listened to whatever was being said amongst the adults. Harry saw the telltale Patronus slink out of Kingsley's wand and was not shocked at all to see Albus Dumbledore appear on the lawn a minute later.

The chatter amongst the five children stopped and Ron's brief statement, "Blimey," seemed to fully sum up what everyone was feeling.

Ginny slowed cracked her window open, allowing voices to drift in. The five children pressed their ears to the slim opening in the windowsill; Ginny at the very bottom and Fred at the top. Their heads formed a perfect line upwards.

"Pettigrew… Potter… friends…betrayed… murderer."

"What is Dumbledore talking about?" Ron strained to hear from his position just above Harry's head. "Did he just say murderer? Murderer?" Ron asked in a small voice. "We had a murderer living in our house?"

"Mum's going to spare," Fred commented.

Clarification wasn't slow in delivery as Mrs. Weasley put in her two cents, shouting so loudly all of the children could hear her. "How dare you? You lived with my children! Let them care for you and all of this time you were the one who caused Harry to be orphaned!"

Ron, Fred, George and Ginny all looked at Harry.

"Do you have any idea the life you caused for him?"

Harry's face flushed with anger. His true feelings for Peter Pettigrew rose to the surface and his rage could barely be contained. He thought he'd prepared himself for this, Merlin knew how many times he'd run over the scene in his head; since he was thirteen, since he'd known the truth of Peter Pettigrew. He thought that he would manage to stay calm. But hearing Mrs. Weasley lay into him stirred his anger, he wanted to say a thing or two too.

The room grew intensely hot and a wind picked up. Before any of the others could react they were all transported into the garden, even Ginny's bedroom window made the journey with them. It fell to the ground shattering on impact and removing the barrier between Harry and Pettigrew. He ran for the man only to be swept up by Mr. Weasley.

"You killed my parents!" he shouted from Mr. Weasley's arms. "You're the reason they're dead!"

"We have him now, Harry," Dumbledore told him quietly. "He will get the justice he deserves."

"You've no idea," Pettigrew stuttered from the ground. "You've no idea the powers the Dark Lord possess."

"That's enough," Shacklebolt said. "We'll get him to the Ministry, Professor," he told Dumbledore. "And I will see to the release of Sirius Black immediately."

"Thank you, Auror Shacklebolt," Dumbledore replied evenly. "I shall journey to Azkaban to be with Sirius to explain this to him. Arthur?" he asked looking at Mr. Weasley still holding Harry. "Perhaps you will do your best to fill in the gaps for Harry, and I shall send along a little help. You remember Remus Lupin, don't you?"

"Yes Professor," he nodded as he held Harry just a bit tighter.

With that agreed upon, Dumbledore and Shacklebolt Apparated away with their prisoner.


End file.
